Cullen Inc
by ouijesais
Summary: Bella gets a new job, guess who her new boss is. ALL HUMAN .
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" My hip slammed on what must have been the door handle; the room was too dark to see a thing. My eyes tried to adjust to the extra dark room as I walked, stumbling on clothes piles and laundry baskets. My fingers found the light switch, and I could finally see what I was doing. I lifted up my shirt to see a light purple bruise had already begun to form on my hip. I sighed and walked over to the closet.

"Bella, you okay?" Alice came running into the small apartment bedroom.

"I'm good." I smiled at her.

"What happened here?" She asked in disbelief. There were different articles of clothing hanging all over my bedroom; scattered on the floor, hanging over my dresser, and even in the small bathroom sink.

"I have nothing to wear…"

"You're right, all this stuff is old." She held up one of the shirts she got me just yesterday. "We need to go shopping."

"Alice, we just went shopping yesterday… And besides, I don't have time to shop! I have a job interview this afternoon."

"You have a job interview?" She asked confusedly.

Did I forget to tell her?

"Yeah…"

"Bella! This gives us even more of a reason to shop! Please let me take you, and I promise I'll get you back before your interview." She stuck out her bottom lip, and started to make her eyes glisten. I have no idea how she does that…

"Fine…" I rolled my eyes, and she started to jump around giddily. "Can we leave now?" And get this over with, for the billionth time in my life.

"Okay." She smiled, and we left the apartment.

…

After shopping in multiple stores, buying pretty much anything pretty insight, we left to go back to our New York apartment. I don't know how Alice and I could afford all these nice clothes, but not be able to afford a more luxurious apartment somewhere else instead of here, in this old rundown piece of crap. I really need this new job…

"I think you should wear this." Alice hands held a pair of black slacks and a white long sleeve shirt. "It's casual. But still business-like."

"I like it." I smiled, and took the items from her. "Thanks Alice."

"Any day," She smiled. "Call me if you need my expertise." I laughed to myself, and changed into my outfit.

"Wish me luck." I smiled at Alice as I put on my jacket, and shoes.

"Gook luck Bella!" She sang.

I looked up at her, and she gave me a reassuring smile. My hand grabbed the door handle, and I left to my job interview.

…

I looked up at the tall building, fascinated by its features. It was a huge beige building, with tall glass windows. I took a deep breath and walked in. The lobby would have been completely empty if it wasn't for all the people walking around. The space was huge! I saw on the right side of the room there was a secretary sitting behind her desk.

I walked over to her and read 'Cullen Incorporated' on the front of the large desk.

"Hello." She looked up at me.

"Hi, my name is Isabelle Swan; I'm her for the job interview." I informed her.

She looked through the many papers on her desk, and finally glanced at one.

"Alright, enter the elevator and go to the twentieth floor. Once there you'll turn right and go down the hallway. There'll be two large wooden doors, wait outside of them until the assistant tells you to enter." She looked at me for a brief moment, as if she was studying me. She grimaced slightly thinking I didn't see, or wanted me to see, either way it was very rude.

I turned around trying to not let her gesture bother me, and walked into the elevator. I sighed as I waited for the 'ding' and exited.

I remembered her instructions as I moved through the hallways. I finally landed in front of two large wooden doors. I took a seat on one of the waiting chairs beside the doors, and made sure I had everything.

I heard little 'clicks' on the floor, which must have meant the assistant was coming.

"Hi, my name is **Jessica Stanley." She smiled at me.** **"Hi Jessica, I'm Bella Swan." I introduced myself.** **"Mr. Cullen is ready for you now." She gestured me to the large doors, and opened one of them.** **"Mr. Cullen, Isabella Swan is here." ** **"Send her in."**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked nervously into the large office; my feet shuffled their way to the padded chair in front of Mr. Cullen's desk. I couldn't help but stare at him. His pale skin made his golden eyes pop, and the way his light brown hair was perfectly placed…. I wanted to swoon, but I kept my cool. If I want this job I have to act professional.

Before I actually took a seat, I lifted my hand towards Edward to shake. He shook my hand firmly and sat back down.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Hello Bella," He nodded. "May I see your resume?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." I stumbled on my words, embarrassed I forgot to give it to him in the first place.

I took out the paper from my purse, and looked up to hand it to him.

"Impressive." He nodded.

I smiled; glad with his reaction.

"So how old are you Bella?" He asked.

"I'm twenty."

He nodded, and continued to look at my resume.

"I see here you were an intern for only a year at Vogue, what happened? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Oh no, it's okay." I half smiled. "I actually quit… it's kind of a long story."

"I'd love to hear it someday, but…" His phone cut him off. "Sorry, I have to take this." He got up and started mumbling into his phone.

I looked at the items on his desk. There were multiple papers scattered everywhere, pens and pencils in a holder, a laptop, and a clock. I couldn't help but notice one other eye catching item; it was a picture. The frame held a black and white photograph of a beautiful woman and an attractive man, side by side. The two looked so happy together, I wonder who they were. I felt a tinge of jealousy, not towards the woman, but towards how happy they looked. I knew I was happy in life, but I always wondered what it was like to find someone in my life to make me feel even more than happy, something words couldn't describe. I wanted to know what it was like to love.

Edward returned to sit as his desk, and I snapped out of my gaze.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I'm afraid our time is up. I'll take a longer look at your resume, and I'll get back to you." He smiled at me, his beautiful crooked smile.

I left the office in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

If looks could kill, that Mr. Cullen would be New York's most wanted criminal. Those eyes… they're too much to even try and handle! How am I even going to do this job -if I get it- when I have the hottest eye candy in the world sitting just a room away from me?! I'm surprised he's not on the Peoples Magazine Sexiest Men Alive list. Someone's got to talk some sense into that magazine!

"Bella, you'll never guess what happened to me today!" Alice shouted while jumping on the couch.

"Alice, I'm right here, you don't have to shout."

"I know, but it's so exciting!" She squealed.

There was an awkward silence.

"Are you going to tell me?" I barely finished my sentence before she started screaming and dancing around.

"I met the hottest guy ever! He's so cute, and nice, and HOT!" She grinned.

"What's his name?" I asked.

She smiled this gooey eyed smile. "Jasper." She even swooned while saying his name too!

"Good for you, now let me watch TV." I started flicking through channels. There wasn't anything on! Not one god damn good show on! This TV is a piece of-

"Bella!" She stopped me before I could throw the remote out the window. "Come on, show some enthusiasm for me! I just met the most amazing guy anyone could ever meet in their lifetime!" She swooned…again.

"Congratulations…"

"You could at least try…"

"Congratulations!" I faked a preppy smile.

"Aw," She gave up and plopped herself beside me. "What's wrong Grumpy Pants?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bella, you're the worse liar ever." She giggled. "Now really… is it boy trouble?"

"You sound like my mom."

"That's because at the moment I am, now tell me what's wrong; or we're not doing Gossip Girl night." She threatened.

Le Gasp! She wouldn't… No baking chocolate chip muffins while listening to Abba? No watching the latest episode of Gossip Girl? No hot gossip guys? She wouldn't even dare!

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Fine…" I groaned. "Okay, so I went for my interview today as you know, and when I got there everything seemed… well very normal actually; the usual snobby secretary, the nice assistant… but when I went to do my interview, it's like I saw the light. A God stood before me Alice!"

"Oh, who was it?" She asked.

"His name is Edward Cullen." I smiled just thinking about him.

"Oh… Sexy." Alice smiled. "But what's the problem?"

"Him! Edward is the problem! How am I going to get through this job with his hotness taunting me all day?"

"Hmm… I see the problem…" Alice nodded.

"Yeah, so what am I going to do?" I asked.

"I say what they heck!"

"So, I should just go for it?" I asked.

"Yeah… Think about it; you applied for an intern, and when you're an intern you're basically they're walking slave. You have to run everywhere; from getting their coffee to buying their dogs food. You definitely won't have any time to even glance at him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice**

I'm finally going to see Jasper again! Wow, this day just keeps getting better. Okay… So what to wear… Ah-ha! I held up a beautiful black satin gown.

"What about this?" I asked Bella.

She turned around to look at me.

"Uh… aren't you two just getting some coffee?" She asked.

"Oh, right, too formal." I threw the dress somewhere.

Okay… What about…. Oh! This is perfect!

"What about this ensemble?" I held out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white blouse and a pink ribbon to wrap around as a belt. I personally loved it.

"Alice… You are a genius! That outfit is perfect!" She got up to get a better look at it. "I love the ribbon, it totally completes the outfit!"

"Thanks." I smiled. "Well I better get changed, and get going…"

"Hurry, Jasper's waiting!" She sang.

I changed into my outfit, and hurried out the door. Once out of the building, I started to walk over to Starbucks were Jasper awaited me.

"Hey Alice." His beautiful white smile welcomed me. "Glad to see you, you look stunning!" He handed me a cup of coffee, and I took a sip.

"Thank you," I couldn't help but blush. "You look fantastic too." Although his outfit didn't change from last time I saw him… Who cares anyways, he looked hot all the time.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"It was amazing!" Far from amazing; more like extraordinary, fantastic, fabulous, indescribable all rolled into one… but even that doesn't come close. "What about your day?"

"Mine was amazing too." He smiled at me, and my heart melted into mush.

"So Alice," I love it when he says my name. "Are you planning on doing anything tonight?"

Is he going to ask me out, again? Tonight? Oh please God, please have him ask me out again, please! "No, I'm free."

"Great, then I was wondering if maybe… you wanted to go out again. I know we're out right now, but I want to take you somewhere more date worthy… What do you say?"

YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!! Oh my god; absolutely! "Yeah, that sounds great." I gave him a smile.

"Glad to hear." He smiled back at me. "So… I'll pick you up at seven?"

I took out a pen from my purse, and wrote my address down on a napkin. "Sounds perfect."

…

HOLY CRAP!

"Bella!"

"Alice what is it?!" Bella came running into my room, and obviously tripped over her own feet; that clumsy girl… But I have bigger problems to deal with now!

"I'm going on a second date with Jasper tonight!"

"That's awesome… but what's the problem?"

"… I don't have anything to wear." I admitted.

"Alice! We've been through this so many times! You have a closet full of clothes that half of them you don't even wear! Look at this," She held up one of my Betsy Johnson sweaters I bought a year ago. It still had the price tag on and everything… Ew, what was I thinking? "This is crazy Alice, you need help."

I gasped. She did not just say that. "No. I. Do. Not!"

"Oh yeah?" She looked in the closet, and pulled out an ugly grandma sweater; and… OMG moment; it wasn't even real cashmere.

"Oh my god put away that monstrosity!" I covered my eyes from the blinding horror someone had stitched and called a sweater.

"Alice, you bought this sweater when we went shopping for my job interview outfit!" She threw it at me. "Hey… I have an idea." She grinned.

"What? Does it involve shopping?" I asked.

"No, well kind of… if you think about it; but no in a way, but yes in another way…."

"Wow that was complicated…"

"I know; but really Alice, we should sell these clothes! Imagine how much money we'd make!"

I thought about it for a second. "Hmm, deal! But I get half the profits."

"I was going to do that anyways…"

"Oh, well then I get 75%." I bargained.

"What the heck, that's not fair! I thought of the idea." She frowned.

"Yeah, but I bought all of the clothes…"

"Hmm, that's true…" She rubbed her chin and gave up. "Fine."

I smiled and went off to find my perfect date outfit.

…

I walked outside feeling the light drizzle hit my jacket. I waited for a brief couple of seconds, and saw a car pull up. The door opened and I saw a dazzling Jasper step out.

"Hi Alice." He smiled at me. Will I ever get used to his God-like features? "You look amazing tonight."

"Thanks," I blushed. "You look amazing yourself."

He laughed to himself. "Have we had this conversation already?"

I giggled. "I think so."

He took my hand and led me to his car.

"Thank you." I smiled at him as he opened the door for me. A gentleman too; he is definitely staying mine.

Jasper drove us too the most beautiful – and expensive- restaurant I've ever been too in my entire life! The inside was to die for; it was very warm and cozy, and so elegant. I think I even saw Brad Pitt dinning with Angelina! Wow, this is too much!

"Can I get you something to drink miss?" The waiter asked me as he led us to our booth.

"I'd like some water, please." I said.

"And would you like anything Mr. Hale?" Wow, He's a regular?!

"Just some water too please, thank you Andrew." He even knew the waiters name?!

"Wow, you come here often?" I asked.

He laughed to himself, which I don't understand. Was what I said funny? "I actually own this restaurant."

My jaw dropped. "You serious?"

"Yeah," He looked taken aback. "You shocked that a guy like me couldn't own a restaurant like this?"

"No- no, it's just… wow! This restaurant is amazing!" I have to be dreaming! The only time I would ever step foot in a restaurant like this is to use the washroom- and I probably wouldn't even get passed the bodyguards! Yeah, that's right… this restaurants has bodyguards! It's a building; it's not even a body to guard!

"You really like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's brilliant!" He smiled, and Andrew came back to take our orders.

…

"I had a great time tonight." I smiled as he walked me to my apartment door.

"Yeah me too." He smiled.

"So…" I started to dangle my keys.

"Alice," He stopped me. "Would you want to do this again? Like go out for dinner with me?"

"Yeah, I would absolutely love too; I had so much fun tonight."

"Great, so I guess I'll see you soon?" He asked.

"Definitely."

There was an awkward silence, as the two of us stood there. I waited, waited for him to at least do something, but he didn't. So I took my keys and started to unlock the door- but before I opened it, Jasper took my face in his hands and kissed me! And holy man, it was amazing! He sent butterflies to the pit of my stomach, and my heart- once again- turned into mush.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up this morning to the worst morning of all. My whole body felt like I had just worked out for 12 hours non stop the day before. My throat felt like a cat was attacking it for no reason at all, and worse of all; I had really bad morning breath!

"Bella?" Alice came into my room. "You're not going to work today?"

"What? Yes I am…" I pulled myself to sit up; which hurt VERY much.

"Well… you're late."

"What?!" I turned around to look at my alarm clock; 7:40. "Holy crap! Alice why didn't you wake me up?!" I jumped out of bed; which again hurt so much! What was with all my sore muscles?

"I don't know; I was busy…" She took a bite of her cereal. "And you look like hell by the way…"

"Thank you," I gave her a sarcastic smile. "And busy, doing what?" I asked as I ran into the kitchen; Alice following close behind.

"Talking with Jasper…" She said dreamily.

"At 7 in the morning?" I took a bite of my not yet toasted toast; what? I don't have time…

"I guess… We've been talking all night, I guess we lost track of time."

"Oh yeah; how was your date?" I asked as I ran back into my room; and started to search my closet.

"It was amazing Bells! I had the time of my life!" She fell down onto my bed.

"That's good to hear," I pulled my shirt over my head. "Are you going to out again?"

"I hope so." She smiled.

I ran into the bathroom while attempting to put on my black pumps. Once I got those on I pulled my hair up into a messy bun; oh well it looks good enough.

"I'm off to get a job… hopefully!" I ran to throw my jacket on.

"Good luck!" She called out as I shut the apartment door behind me.

…

"You start today."

My eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

"Why, do you not want this job?" Mr. Cullen asked me.

"N-No, I want this job, but I start… today?"

"Yes, right now. I'll show you to your desk." He got up from his chair, and the two of us walked outside his office and into the white wide building outside of it.

He began to walk towards an opening in front of his office with two glass office desks; I suspected one of them was mine now…

"This one is yours," He pointed to the one on the left. "As my intern you'll be getting things done, that I or my assistants don't have time for, understand?"

I nodded. "You'll be getting the small things done at first like; getting coffee, lunch, etc… And if you can handle that; we'll move up a level, get it?"

Once again I nodded.

"So relax, because you look like hell by the way… Put your things away, and enjoy your new job." He smiled his crooked smile at me, and left back into his office. "Oh and Bella…" He called. "Can I get some coffee? I like it black."

"Yes sir, right away."

He closed the door behind him and I zoomed down to the cafeteria to get his coffee. I burnt myself multiple times in the process, but I managed to get his coffee without spilling it- Oh, scratch that last part. I looked up to the person I had slammed into, and; just my luck. Mr. Cullen was standing right there in front of me, coffee stained shirt –very expensive shirt- and all.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Mr. Cullen! I'm very clumsy, and I thought I could manage this job, but obviously I can't because I already ruin your shirt, and this wasn't even supposed to be hard to do! I mean it's just getting coffee! I do it every morning… but I somehow manage to spill it on myself anyways too so…"

"Bella…" He stopped me from ranting on. "It's okay, it was an accident."

Oh thank the lord! Thank you, thank you!

I gave him a small smile, and handed him his half filled coffee cup.

"Thank you Bella." He smiled at me, and went to talk to one of his assistants.

Okay; he is either an amazing boss, or I'm having a very lucky day; which isn't possible because I think I have the worst cold any human alive would ever have. I need some cough drops.

"Nice shirt." I heard someone behind me chuckle.

I turned around to see a tall beautiful blonde haired woman standing in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie." She offered me some napkins to wipe down some of the coffee stains.

"I'm Bella," I smiled up at her. "And thanks."

"No problem… Are you feeling okay? You look like hell, no offense…"

"Don't worry; it's not the first time I've heard that this morning." I left out a huff laugh.

"So, are you enjoying being the intern?" She asked.

"Uh... I can't really say; I just started… literally." I laughed. "But as you can see, I'm not getting a good start."

"Don't worry; things will get better. I was an intern last year, and things will seem like they can't get any worse at the beginning; but you'll get the hang of it soon." She reassured me.

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Really, it's no problem. Oh, but I must warn you; see the girl over there," She pointed to a very… inappropriately dressed woman sitting at her desk typing away. I nodded. "Well, I'd watch out for her if I were you…"

"Why?"

"She thinks she's the second boss around here because she dated Edward…"

"Edward?" I turned to look at her.

"Mr. Cullen." She corrected herself.

Oh, so that's what his name was… wow; even his name is God-like.

"Yeah, she's a total bitch, try not to get on her case or she'll do anything and everything to get you fired, I've had a couple of… disagreements with her in the past; I'm surprised I'm still here."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, well I wish you the best of luck in your new job." She smiled at me.

"Thanks Rosalie, for everything; the napkins, and the advice. Glad to know I have someone to chat with at work." I smiled.

"No problem." She turned around and walked back to her office.

I turned around and walked towards my desk. I took a good look at everything, on one side of the desk there were paperclips, pencils, pens and such. On the other side there was a laptop and a phone. And as if on cue, the phone rang and I – obviously- answered it.

"Hello, Ed- I mean Mr. Cullen's office." I managed to stutter out. Mental reminder: learn how too answer a phone.

"Melanie, you don't need to answer your phone that way; that's only if you're an assistant." Edward, I mean Mr. Cullen –I'm going to have to get used to that- told me.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen."

"Don't be sorry."

"Oh, sorry- I mean, uh… never mind."

He chuckled. "I need a favor…"

"Sure, anything… that's what I'm here for right?"

"Right; so you'll have no problem with this then right?"

"Right, whatever you want me to do I'll do… unless it's diving into a pool of sharks, and then you can count me out."

He laughed. "No sharks… I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind attending a movie premiere with me."

A movie premiere?

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"If you didn't want to go then I'll ask someone else…"

"No, it's just- a movie premiere? Is this some kind of challenge? Am I on this sort of new reality TV show were they'll secretly film me being some sort of horrible intern?"

He laughed. "It's nothing like that, it's just one of the assistants I asked to come with me, couldn't make it… and I thought you would perhaps want to go."

"Well then yes, I'd love to go!" I tried to keep my cool, and stay clamed and collected.

"Great, then I guess my limo will pick you up at…?"

A limo!?!?! Stay cool Bella…

"200 W 48th Street, buzz up number 40 and that's me."

"Great I'll see you tonight." He hung up.

Oh my god, I'm going to a movie premiere! ...What am I going to wear?


	6. Chapter 6

I felt very nervous about tonight. What if I fall down flat on my face on the red carpet? What if while I fall, I bite my lip and it swells up into this gigantic thing of ugly? What if I don't survive? The thoughts rushed into my brain faster than a speeding train. I thought about thinking of something else, but that only made me think of them more! Sweat droplets had begun to form on my forehead; not a good sign. Speaking of sweat; did I put on deodorant? Did I brush my teeth? Did I smudge my mascara? Did I get any of it on my dress? Is my dress even the right color?

Before I could worry more; my buzzer buzzed.

_Edward._

I started hyperventilating a little, but before I could get into a grand spectacle of hysterics, I slapped myself; Ouch.

"I'll be right down." I took my finger off the button and ran downstairs, trying to remember if I had everything I needed.

Once outside my apartment, I spotted the black limo. It was sleek, and shiny; pretty much perfect. An elderly man waited beside the vehicle holding the door open for me. I smiled and thanked him, and entered the limo.

I gawked. The limo interior was so fabulous and luxurious! Champagne bottles awaited me in the corner, and so did Edward. The chuckles coming out of his mouth made me realize I was still gawking. I quickly closed my mouth, and tried to act professional.

"Champagne?" He offered? "By the way you look stunning." He complimented.

Is it human for your heart to beat so fast?

"Thank you, and absolutely," I smiled as he handed me the glass and started to pour the champagne. "So, is this your limo?" I asked.

"Yes it is." He smiled at me and took a sip of his champagne. "Bella, I must warn you…"

"… Warn me about what?"

"The paparazzi; they're really bad. They want to know everything about my business. So I'm asking you this as a favor, please do not tell them anything."

"Don't worry Mr. Cullen, I won't say a word." I promised.

"And one more thing," he added. "If they ask you why you're with me, you're just my assistant, nothing more. Not that this is a date- this is also just business, but you know how they can switch the story around…"

"Yeah, I know; don't worry Mr. Cullen." I gave him a reassuring smile and sipped the last sip of my champagne.

A muffled noise began to form outside the limo. What was that? Was it screams? The sound got louder, and I could clearly tell it was screaming. I glanced outside the window and noticed flashes coming from everywhere. I covered my eyes from a brief blinding and turned towards Edward.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, and the limo came to a halt.

"You ready for this?" Edward asked as he got up from his seat.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The elderly man opened the door, and body guards began to rush over to the limo.

_Wow- how famous is this guy?_

I stumbled out of the limo, following Edward and his body guards. I was immediately blinded some more when thousands of white flashes started flickering the red carpet. People screamed and pleaded Edwards's name. Girls started sobbing when he walked over to them. One girl gripped onto his black suit, and made it almost impossible for him to escape; luckily the body guards were there.

I looked to my right and saw a familiar movie poster. The title was 'The Day the Earth Stood Still'. Seemed promising…

I stood there watching the excitement. I probably looked like a complete retard just standing on the red carpet gawking at people, but what the heck! I was on the red carpet! Oh my god; did George Clooney just pass me?! Am I dreaming? What the hell; was that Leonardo Dicaprio? You've got to be kidding me! Am I on Punk'd? Is Ashton here!? Am I going to meet Ashton too?

"Bella!" Edward called me over.

I snapped out of my daze and walked towards him.

He put his hand around my waste and started smiling too the cameras. "You okay?" He asked.

"I- I'm fine, this is just… wow!" I smiled at him.

"It's okay, it takes time to get used too; I'm not eve sure I'm used to it yet." He laughed.

I laughed along too. "This is pretty crazy." I agreed.

"Mr. Cullen!" Some one called him over the screams. He turned and looked over my head.

"And just when I started getting used to it." He gave me a crocked smile. "It's time to go inside."

"Okay." I smiled suddenly full of excitement. I've always wondered what it was like watching a movie at a premiere. Guess I'm about to find out.

Edward and I were escorted into the faintly lit theater. We walked in, and went to find out seats. Unfortunately, we were in the middle row… which meant climbing over people. Great…

"Excuse me… Pardon me…" I unsuccessfully climbed over on top of people making my way to the middle seat.

"Watch it!" Some one hissed at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back, and finally sat down beside Edward.

I sighed and noticed from the corner of my eye, Edward was… laughing at me.

I turned to look at him, and gave him an apologetic look.

"It's okay, it's quite funny actually." He gave me a crooked smile.

I began top blish so I turned my head and – Holy crap! Cam Gigandet was walking into the theater! Cam Gigandet was walking into THIS Theater! Not even a mile away from me! Just two seats away from me! I could reach out and touch him if I was even allowed. I almost let out a squeal, but I quickly covered my mouth. Edward looked at me confused and I began shaking my head like a maniac. Cam Gigandet was here! Right in front of me! Taunting me, pleading for me to just at least stare at him for the whole movie… I could do that.

…

"So, how did you like the film?" Edward asked me as the limo began moving.

"It was…" I didn't even pay attention, hello; Cam Gigandet was there! But Edward's here now, waiting for me to answer; what am I going to say?! "… interesting." Good enough.

"I liked it too." He smiled at me, and turned to look out his window. God; why couldn't I have just watched the movie so the two of us could have a discussion on it, so this limo ride isn't so freaking awkward?!

"So…" I tried to strike up a conversation. "How is everything going with your company?" Was I even allowed to ask this type of question?

"It's going pretty well," He gave me a half-smile.

I smiled back at him and looked out my window; my apartment came into view.

"This is my stop." I mentally smacked myself- he already knew that! Duh!

"Yes." He nodded, looking a little confused; as if he was debating something in his mind.

The limo stopped. "Thanks for tonight, I had the most fun I've ever had in… well my life! Thanks again, and I'll see you in the office tomorrow." I smiled at him and opened the limos door.

"… Bella," He spoke. I stopped, and turned to look at him. He was still debating something, I could tell. It took him a while before his mouth opened to speak. "I wanted to ask you if," He paused, and sighed. "Never mind, it's not important."

I was a bit disappointed. I had really hoped Edward was going to ask me on another date- not to be egotistical or anything. It's just, it seemed like that was what he was building up too, and he was so nice to me tonight, nicer than any other guy I've ever dated. Oh well… You can't always win them.

I thanked him again for the night out, and shut the door behind me. My shoulders slumped as I walked back to my apartment for a well needed slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I arrived at work, thankfully not late. I arrived at the front desk; showed the secretary my ID, and walked over to the cafeteria. In the morning the building isn't too full; so thankfully the line to get Edwards coffee wasn't a hundred people long. I walked over to the lady working the cash; handed her a twenty; got my change and left.

The elevator ride was stress free with only me in it. Usually there are a bunch of workers crammed into a little space, which is absolutely horrible, especially if you have really bad B.O or breath.

I exited the elevator, already feeling good about today. My luck was with me from this morning; to now, so that must be a good sign. Maybe… I'll win the lottery today! What if I get an email saying I won every contest I entered in the past week (which is about fifty…). What if, just what if; Edward ask me-

"Bella!"

I looked over my shoulder and noticed a familiar face coming towards me. I couldn't recall her name; she was one of Edwards's assistants aside from Rosalie. What was her name…? Jenna? No. Jennifer? No…

"Bella; what are you doing?!" She yelled at me.

_What _was I doing?

"Uh…?" I stood there dumfounded.

"Bella!" She screamed. Oh god; someone's PMS-ing.

"Yes." I answered as I feared for my life.

"Why aren't you at the press conference?!"

What press conference?

"Um, I don't know?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Get to that press conference right this moment! If you're not there in the next fifteen minutes you are FIRED!" She yelled, and my right ear began to lose feeling.

I nodded; my eyes still wide with fear for this maniac lady. Must be the assistant Rosalie was telling me about; freaking psycho.

I turned around and began to run to the elevators; I waited for it to stop at the top floor; and ran down the halls. I reached the last set of doors, and prayed to god they hadn't started yet.

I slowly opened the doors; trying to make as little sounds as possible incase they had started already. My head popped into the room and people were scattered everywhere; eating complimentary muffins, chatting on their cell phones, sitting at their seats, or just socializing.

I walked in, taking in the atmosphere. I looked around for someone I knew; or at least recognized and found Rosalie.

"Hey Rosalie," I sat beside her and took a bite out of the muffin I grabbed before sitting down.

"Hey Bella," She smiled at me; her red lipstick contrasting with her pearly white teeth; she was utterly gorgeous. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Uh… I have honestly no idea." I gave out a huff laugh. "Jessica," Hopefully that was her name. "She started freaking at me, telling me I needed to be here."

"Jessica," She shook her head and started laughing. "I can only picture it; her yelling and screaming at you. Aw, I feel bad; you must have been horror-struck."

"I was." I admitted. "She worse than my mother on bingo night; the one time she loses and its all hell breaks loose." I shivered at the thought.

Rosalie giggled. "Well; I wish you the very best of luck."

"Thanks; I need all the luck I can get." And too think I thought today was going to be good.

The door shut behind me and everyone silence and rushed to their seats. Edward appeared at the front of the room looking very… drunk? I looked at my watch and read it was 8 am. Who in their right mind gets drunk at 8 am? It's either that; or he has a very bad hang over.

"Good morning everyone," He managed to pull himself together, and look half decent, but it's not like everyone else couldn't tell her was definitely hung over. "I'd like to start off with talking about…" He trailed off into some boring business stuff, as Rosalie passed me a note.

_Is it just me or does Cullen look hung over? _

I took the note and began writing on a clear spot.

_Not just you, Is it usual that he drinks?_

I handed her the note and waited for her to pass it back.

_No. He's never like this; it's really odd. Was he acting weird yesterday at the premiere?_

I tried to think of something off about him last night, but the only part that was even the least bit suspicious was at the very end of the night.

_There was only one time of the night when he seemed a little off; I was just about to get out of the limo when he called my name, he wanted to ask me something but stopped and told me it want important._

I folded the note and handed it back over to her.

She read it and all of the sudden her eyes grew wide and a huge grin appeared on her face. She quickly grabbed her pen and started scribbling something down.

_HE LIKES YOU! HE LIKES YOU! HE REALLY LIKES YOU! _

I shook my head.

_How would you know?_

I passed it to her.

_Can't you tell, he was about to ask you out! Duh! Common Bella; anyone would have seen it coming! _

What?! Well… I guess she is kind of right; I mean, it did kind of look like he was about to ask me out. But let's not get to smug, he might have been asking something else.

_Well… let's say he was asking me out, what would I do?_

She smiled.

_Say yes, obviously!_

I smiled; picturing me and Edward out together on a date; and not some business excuse for a date; the real deal.

The lights turned back on from a presentation I had absolutely no idea was about, and Rosalie got up from her seat.

"Got to go; I have a lunch date." She smiled at me.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "Who are you going out to lunch with?"

She stopped and blushed. "Emmet…" She mumbled.

"Emmet? Like the Emmet I see you crushing on everyday Emmet?" I asked smiling.

Her cheeks flushed and she nodded.

SQUEAL!

I squealed; obviously, and grabbed her hands and we started jumping in the middle of the conference.

I heard someone clear their throat; and we immediately stopped our foolish childlike behavior; but hey; girls just want to have fun. I immediately wanted to jump into a Cyndi Lauper retro dance, but I cleared all thoughts of how awesome that would be, and I tried to act like a professional.

"Rosalie, Bella." Edward greeted us trying to fight a smile. The dark circles under his eyes contrasted with his pale white skin. Even though we knew he was hung over; I still found this man addictively attractive.

My eyes grew wide. "Hello Mr. Cullen… Lovely morning isn't it?" I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

He looked at me, then Rosalie; and nodded. "I actually wanted to ask you a favor Rosalie?"

"Uh…" She stalled thinking of something to say. "I don't know if…"

"Mr. Cullen," I interrupted her. I knew Rosalie didn't want to let Edward down; but Emmet was waiting for her! I didn't want Rosalie to miss her VERY important date. "I'm sure I could be capable of helping you out, beside the more practice I have the better right?" I smiled at Rosalie as she mouthed me a thank you.

"Hmm," He thought about it. "I suppose you're capable of this task at hand."

"Well…" Rosalie cut in. "I can see I'm in no need of assistance, I'll be back after lunch Mr. Cullen." She smiled at him. "Bye Bella." She mouthed a thank you when Edward wasn't looking. I smiled at her, and she walked out of the conference for her date with Emmet.

"So," I started. "What did you want me to do?"

He looked at me and smirked. "You've babysat before right?"


	8. Chapter 8

I was in shock. My eyes widened and my jaw fell to the floor. Babysitting? Um… no! Not ever, never in my twenty years of living have I ever thought of taking care of… kids. I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella," Edward began. "If it's too much of a problem I can ask someone else…"

"N-No, it's just that…" Oh god, what am I going to say? I finally get this amazing job and the first REAL task he's offered me; I want to turn down in a heart beat? What do I say? Do I say yes, and stop being a baby and take care of the kid? Or do I say no, and have the whole world know I'm a coward; because I can't even take care of a child for a couple hours? But look at him, waiting for my answer; his golden eyes staring into mine deeply. How can I turn down someone like Edward? I took a deep breath and answered. "No need to ask someone else Mr. Cullen; I'll do it."

He smiled. "Thank you Bella." He placed his hand on my shoulder, and at his touch my heart began to do flips.

"No problem Mr. Cullen." I smiled at him; dazzled by his presence.

"I'll see you tonight, at this address and time." He gave me a crooked smile, and began to write down the information on a lined piece of paper. His script; elegant and perfect.

I took the paper and placed it into my bag.

"Thank you so much Bella, you're a life saver."

"It's really no problem Mr. Cullen." I smiled and watched him leave the room. Okay… Babysitting… How hard could it be, right?

…

This is the worse thing I've ever done in my entire lifetime.

No; this is the worse thing anyone- anywhere could ever do in their period of existence.

This was hell.

Let me start from the beginning though, shall we?

I arrived at Edwards's doorstep at exactly 7 o'clock- the time he told me to be there at- and knocked on the door. He answered and greeted me warmly; my heart melted- but that's not the point- even though his very existence makes my heart jump, but back to the story… So I walked into his utterly gorgeous home; the walls happily covered with fantastic icy gray Victorian wallpaper. White couches lay resting on the dark walnut floors, leading up to an –also- dark walnut colored fire place accessorized with vases and photographs. Was it even human to say I envied a man's home? He must have a girlfriend or sister who decorated the place or something; because there is no way that he had thought this design up.

I hadn't realized at that time that my mouth was hanging open in total shock, so Edward politely faked a cough and snapped me out of my daze. It was at that time he then introduced me to his nieces; Brittany and Tiffany. Sounds innocent enough right? … Wrong- way wrong! More wrong than saying you created post-it notes at your high school reunion while everyone knows you obviously did not create the awesome invention Art Fry and Spencer Silver had.

The two twin girls were not human.

Brittany and Tiffany were too smart for their own good. I had believed their innocence, but right when Edward had finished explaining everything to me and then left for his meeting; I had been begging for mercy.

I'm skipping all the gory details for your health.

So now I lay here; breathless, tired, sore, and many other words that describe physical and emotional pain, waiting for Edward to return home to his little demons.

Thank the lord; they had finally tired themselves out and went to bed; to bad they used all their energy and evil schemes possible on me before that.

It was past twelve and my eyes just started to droop when I heard the front door open. I jumped up and fixed anything that looked out of place. Edward walked into the living room and smiled.

"How was it?" He asked.

"It was so fun!" I lied. "The girls and I had a blast! I got them to bed on time; and we did all the activities planned. I had a great time." That sounded good.

"I'm glad you did this for me Bella." He smiled and pulled out his wallet from his pocket. He pulled out five twenties.

"Whoa…" I began to shake my head. I am not accepting this amount of money for a babysitting job… not matter how horrible those children are.

"What? You want more?" He now began to pull out multiple fifties.

"Ed- Mr. Cullen," I quickly corrected myself. "I don't want that much money; I only babysat for five hours…"

"I know, but…" He started to talk quieter. "I know how to girls are, and for you to come and take on them, and not complain afterwards, I really appreciate it. I just thought I could pay you a little extra for all your help…" His icy breath hit my cheek, and I felt my face begin to heat up.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. "But I really can't accept all that money."

"Well… then how about I take you out to dinner?"

Did Edward Cullen just ask me out?

I ran through the sentence again in my head.

Holy crap!

Edward Cullen just asked me out!

My heart began to race and I was at a loss at words. Do I say yes? I don't want to sound too anxious? But I obviously don't want to say no; not ever in a million years! I would never turn down an opportunity like this. I tried to calm myself down; and to get my heart back at an appropriate beating rate.

"I would actually really like that." I smiled at him, and his eyes lit up.

"Great," He grinned at me. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night."

"Okay," I smiled and began to walk out of the house.

"Bella," Edward called after me. I turned around and he looked hesitant for a moment, so I waited for what he was going to say. It took a couple of seconds before he opened his mouth and sighed. "Thank you, again. Have a good night."

"Thanks." My heart dropped. Was this what? - The second time he's disappointed me. Why would he get my hopes up; only to have me thwarted in the end?

Sigh;

Edward Cullen is a serious mystery.


	9. Chapter 9

I arrived home, exhausted and ready to fall asleep right there on the floor. Alice had come running into the living room, looking like she was going to kill somebody.

"Bella!" She screamed at me, which cause a massive headache.

"Alice, what are you screaming at me for?" I yawned, my eyes beginning to shut.

"I haven't seen you in forever and we live together!" She yelled.

"Okay…" I tried to walk past her so I could to go my bed, my loving, precious, comfy bed.

"Bella, I missed you." She started crying and hugged me; whoa mood change.

"Alice," I sighed. "I'm sorry I don't see you as often as you wish…"

"Thank you." She started sobbing.

What is wrong with this girl?

"Alice, I think you should go to bed, you must be tired." Obviously.

"No!" She screamed causing me eternal deafness.

I shut my eyes trying to gain my hearing back.

She pouted. "I am not sleeping; we need to do something right now!"

"Alice; there is nothing to do; it's past midnight, what do you want to do? Go for a midnight run?" I asked sarcastically.

She paused, and smiled. "Great idea Bella, I'll go get my jogging gear now!"

"What," I exclaimed. "Alice, I wasn't serious!"

"Too bad,"

"I am too tired to go jogging, outside, in the cold!"

"Well toughen up, [i]_you're_[/i] the one who wanted to go for the jog!"

What?!

Something is definitely up with this girl.

…

"Alice," I groaned. "I'm dying, can we please stop this madness!" My legs felt as if they were going to collapse on the spot, and my heart was beating faster than ever before.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "You're so out of shape, common girl! Move those legs, we've got 2 more miles!"

2 MORE MILES?!

"You got to be kidding me?" I murmured to myself.

"Bella, think about it this way, tomorrow –well this morning, or possibly this afternoon- you'll wake up feeling like a new person!"

"Yeah," I muttered. "I doubt that…"

"Hey!" She hissed. "Don't back talk me little missy."

"Sorry…"

"See, we're almost done; one more mile!" She grinned.

Somebody save me.

…

My legs hurt more than words could describe. My heart was still racing from the midnight run. My head hurt, and to top it all off; I couldn't sleep, no matter how tired I was.

I kept thinking about Edward.

I know right? How corny, but it's true.

He was on my mind all night long; and it's now- I looked at my clock to see the time- 4:30 A.M – Alice and I had finished our jog at 2- so I've been awake for a while, and still going to be awake for another long while! I have insomnia because of a guy… but it's not just any guy; it's [i] _the_ [/i] guy.

Why did [i] _the _[/i] guy have to be so… perfect?!

I shut my eyes trying to fall asleep; wasn't going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

This morning I walked around the house aimlessly, trying to find something to do to occupy my time. It didn't seem like I was going to succeed the mission I had planned for myself, so I waited until 6 so I could get ready for a dreaded day at work.

But today didn't have to be a dreaded day…

I had Edward Cullen there; what else could be a better motivation to get up and work? …What else could be a better motivation to live?

No answers?

I didn't think so…

I took a bite out of my muffin, and sipped down the rest of my coffee- not like I wasn't going to buy another one at work. I'm going to need all the caffeine possible today to keep me awake; and it's not like I can just come home and sleep all night long- I had my date with Edward.

…Holy crap.

I had my date with Edward!

I had [i] _my _[/i] date with [i]_ Edward tonight_ [/i]!

Why is all this stress coming on me now? It's like I've been stress free my whole life and now god is punishing me because I haven't had my fair share of stress?

Life is unfair.

_[i] Stop whining Bella. [/i]_

Wow; now I heard voices in my head… Okay I am officially crazy.

_[i] Yes you are. [/i]_

"Shut up voice!" Wait- did I say that out loud?

[i] _Yes, yes you did. _[/i]

Okay, if someone doesn't shut this voice up; I'm going to beat the-

Whoa…

I'm threatening the voice inside my head…

I sighed. It's going to be a very long day.

…

"Good morning Bella." Rosalie beamed at me.

"Good morning!" I smiled. "Have fun on your date?" I winked at her.

"Yes," She smiled and started to blush, obviously keeping something from me.

"Rose, what are you keeping from me?" I asked.

"Um… Emmett actually asked me on a second date…"

My eyes grew wide. "No way,"

"Yep; but there's more…" She blushed. "So we went out on our second date last night, and he took me to the most beautiful restaurant I've ever laid eyes on! So after we ate our food and talked, he brought me somewhere else…"

Okay, where is this going? I motioned my hands for her continue.

"I don't think I should tell you the rest…"

"Rosalie, tell me!" I urged her.

"Okay, okay… So then he brought me to his apartment…"

I gasped.

"Bella, I wasn't finished…"

My cheeks started to heat up. "Sorry,"

She nodded. "So I was sitting there with him, drinking champagne, and you'll never believe what he told me!"

"What, What did he tell you Rosalie?!"

"…He has a daughter." She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile too. Rosalie has always told me how much she's wanted a kid; or at least to take care of one, too love one. She's been gushing about how if things with Emmett work out she'll finally get to… ahem… have a child. I've always pictured Rosalie as a mom; a very beautiful mom that all the other moms would be insanely jealous of, but a good mom.

Unlike me -who has a strong disliking towards kids; which in the last week has grown insanely bigger- will never feel the same towards children like Rosalie. Which makes me worry; what if things with me and [i] _Edward_ [/i] work out, and he wants children of his own… I'm sure I'd love my baby – if I ever have one- but what about all the other menacing children out there. I'm sure my child would eventually grow up and get friends… And have play dates… I shuttered just thinking about it.

I looked up at Rosalie who was still smiling. "I'm so happy for you Rose! And he obviously is serious about you; or he wouldn't have even told you about his daughter."

"I know; that's what makes last night even more amazing." She sighed and smiled. "So what about you, how'd that babysitting thing go? You were babysitting right?"

"Yep," I shuttered remembering last night. "Rosalie, I beg of you; if Edward ever asks you to baby sit his nieces; say no!"

"That bad…?"

I nodded.

"How old are they?" She asked.

"I didn't even get the chance to ask! The second Edward left the house it was all hell breaks loose! It was a nightmare!"

"Sorry about that."

"Oh well… what was I supposed to do? Leave? I couldn't… And besides Edward was so sweet to me last night when he'd come home, he… even asked me out on a date."

Rosalie's eyes grew wide, and the biggest grin formed on her face.

"You're kidding!" She screamed; the whole office heard her.

"Keep it down Rose!" I hissed. "He felt sorry about leaving me with the girls without warning; he offered to pay me even more than I would imagine, but I couldn't accept his money. So he offered me something else, a date."

"Aw, Bells!" Rosalie gushed. Then she bent down and whispered in my ear. "He so wants to get into your pants."

I gasped. "Rose! He's a nice guy; he's not like that!"

Her eye brown lifted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm positive." I hope…

"Well then;" She smirked. "Have fun on your date tonight; don't do anything I wouldn't approve of!" My mouth fell open and my cheeks turned red. "I'm joking!" She started laughing. "But really, keep it PG-13."

I shook my head laughing. "Go do your job Rosalie; I'll see you at lunch."

…

The day went by… fairly quick. I got home and immediately got my 2 hours of sleep; which will hopefully hold me off for the date. After my nap, I started getting ready; unfortunately, Alice wasn't there to help me in my time of need because she was out with Jasper… again.

So I searched for an outfit by myself; probably not looking as good as I could if Alice were around, but I didn't have time to start bickering about that… I needed to finish getting ready.

I waited by the door; for Edward or his driver – whichever one- too buzz me down. It only took 2 minutes of waiting before he had arrived to pick me up. So I grabbed my purse, took one last mirror check and left.

…

Edward had ways to surprise someone like never before.

What I had expected -seeing the way he dressed up in a tux- was more of a dinner for two, at a fancy restaurant… What I got…?

So much better!

Edwards's driver –Dan- had dropped us off at a random road; and I had begun to question this night; but before I could speak; Edward had grasped for my hand, and led me up a grass covered hill. I reached the top of the hill to discover a beautiful wide open flat surface, covered in flowers and surrounded by trees. I gawked at the image in front of me; it was surreal. The land looked more of something you would spot painted on a canvas by an extraordinary artist. It was out of this world.

Edward smiled at me, and led me over to the center where a picnic had been set up. Candles were lit, and a basket filled with dinner waited for us. I sat down beside him still taking in the beautiful scenery, as he handed me a glass of champagne.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and took a sip. "And I want to say thank you for this… This is truly unbelievable."

He smiled at me sending butterflies to the pit of my stomach. "I don't normally do these kinds of things… well I actually [i] _never [/i]_ do these kinds of things." He admitted. "I hope it's not too much?"

"No, this is more than enough. I'm shocked that you would do something like this for me."

"You're not just any girl Bella." He shifted his weight towards me.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn so I looked down at took a bit out of my meal.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked.

"I come here a lot." He ducked his head as if he were embarrassed by the fact. "It was an accidental discovery. My family and I were coming back from a breakfast, and my fathers' car broke down just along the road where Dan had dropped us off. So I was bored and went to explore; that's when I found this place."

"It's beautiful." I smiled at him.

His eyes met mine for the longest second. The way his outer corner of his mouth turned up the slightest bit sent shivers down my spine. I hadn't realized until then that the two of us were only inches apart, our noses practically touching. I wanted to pull away, but something kept me there. The scanty inches were not enough; I wanted to close the gap between us.

And as if reading my thoughts; Edward had begun to move closer, and closer, and closer, closing the gap between us every centimeter he moved, but it wasn't fast enough. I had decided I would be the one to close the gap between me and Edward, and so I did.

And I had never felt so at a loss for words.

The way he had gently placed his hands on my waste -as if he didn't want to break me- made an electric current run through me. I placed my free hand into his hair; taking a hold of it, and my other hand caressed his perfectly framed jaw. His hands began to travel along my back and up into my hair. He took hold of my face with both of his hands causing the kiss to deepen. I had begun gasping for air, and the kiss had lasted no more than a couple of seconds, but I had wished it would never end.

I could feel his hands slowly moving from my face and into my hair again, as he moved down and kissed my collar bone.

"Bella," Edward murmured into my ear.

"Yes," I answered, still trying to relax my breathing.

Although he didn't say anything; he just stayed there, his cold breaths hitting my cheeks. He moved his head back and looked at my face. He began to trace the contours of my cheek with his fingers. And for the second time tonight; he kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked into the office early that morning hoping to spot Rosalie to tell her about last night. When she wasn't anywhere in sight, I went down to the cafeteria to get Edward and myself coffee.

"Hey you,"

I turned around and saw Rosalie.

"Hey Rose!" I gave her a half hug, and we started walking towards the elevators.

"How was last night?" She said in a teasing voice.

I rolled my eyes. "It was really great!"

"Well tell me about it! Where did you have dinner? What did you do after the dinner?" She smirked.

"Rose, would you quit that!" I giggled.

"What? I want to know! Tell me please!" She urged.

I pursed my lips. "Okay…" I paused. "Well at first he brought me to the most romantic destination in New York; no where is better. Although I don't quite know where exactly we were, but it was just too beautiful I wasn't thinking about anything else except there. So there we were; sitting in the grass surrounded by trees and flowers, eating our picnic dinner, when he… kissed me!"

Her eyes grew wide and she let out a scream.

"Rose!" I shushed her.

"I'm sorry!' She squealed. "It's just… Ah!" She squealed again.

"I would have told you somewhere more private, if I knew you'd be screaming it out for the whole office to hear." I muttered walking out of the elevator.

"Sorry…" She whispered. "So what was the kiss like?"

I sighed. "Amazing,"

"More than words could describe?"

"Yes," I smiled. "It was indescribable Rose. It was so powerful, and… it meant something. It wasn't just some kiss…"

She smiled at me, and began singing. "He loves you, he wants to kiss you (again), and he wants to hold you, he wants to…"

"Rosalie," I cut her off. "Would you please keep it down?"

She playfully frowned and nodded.

"I should get to work; I have a bunch of papers to finish." She smiled at me and left.

I went to sit down at my desk; when I remembered Edwards's coffee. I got back up and went to knock on his office doors.

"Come in."

I opened the doors, and walked in handing him his coffee.

"Here you go Mr. Cullen." I smiled at him. It felt strange acting all professional around Edward.

He gave me my favorite smile of his, and took the coffee from my hands. His fingers brushed off of mine and I immediately felt the electric current again. He must have felt it too, because he jumped slightly, and paused before he spoke. "…Thank you Bella. May I ask for another favor?"

"No problem," I smiled. "And what did you need?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to mail this letter out." He handed me a thick beige envelope with the addresses printed in Edwards black script.

"Sure; no problem," I turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and Bella," I turned around to see he'd already got up from his chair and was now only inches away from me. He placed his hand on my back and his lips met mine ever so lightly, he smiled and pulled away. "That is all."

I smiled at him dazed.

"Mr. Cullen!" An annoying voice spoke.

"Yes Jessica…" He removed his hand from my back. His face looked aggravated.

"I didn't receive the files you were supposed to send me." She whined. Was she seriously such a nuisance?

"That's because I haven't sent them out yet…" He frowned.

"I have to get back to work…" I cut in. I sent one last smile at Edward and walked past Jessica to leave the office.

I sat back down at my desk and started working on the pile of paperwork. This would probably take me hours to do! I sighed and began my long day at work.

It was finally noon, and time for lunch. I had grabbed the envelope I would drop into the mail during my lunch hour, and went off to find Rosalie.

The two of us sat in the cafeteria, after I had delivered the package, eating our lunch. Rosalie was suspiciously quiet, and I began to worry. What was she thinking about?

"Rose…" I began. "You're too quiet; it's not like you… What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She paused. "Nothing's wrong with me, but… I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?"

"Remember in the press conference? How Edward was well… hung over? Did you find out why?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, actually, I'm curious about that too. What do you think would make him drink so much anyways?"

"I don't know; maybe company troubles?" She guessed.

"It's possible…" I considered it, but I was motivated to find the right answer… why exactly had Edward been drinking that night?

"It's time to go back to work…" Rosalie stood up.

I follow suit behind her into the elevators and up to go work on those dreaded files again…

…

Work had been miserable, too much boringness. Rose was busy all day too; stuffed with errands to run all day long; so I had no one to chat with.

But, at least now I have time to relax, and sleep in the comfort of my own home…

Scratch that-

The phone had begun to ring; and the only time the phone rings in this apartment is either Alice or I calling to check on one another; or work. Only on rare occasions family calls; either Charlie calls to check up on Alice and I, or Renee calls to inform me on everything that's been happening with her and Phil.

I sighed, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella," The voice was preppy and annoying. Why is [i] _she _[/i] calling?

"Jessica…" I paused. "What is it?"

"I need your help." She admitted.

"What do you need my help for?" I asked.

"I'm babysitting Mr. Cullen's nieces, and I can't handle it!" I heard something break in the background. "Please Bella, I need you!"

I thought about it. I could help Jessica tonight, and get what in return? Nothing… Or I could not help Jessica and sleep all night long. Obviously I should say no; but I know how she feels. I know what evil things those demons are capable of. I've seen their minds before; I shuddered at the memory.

I sighed. "I'll be right there…"

"Thank you so much Bella!"

I hung up the phone, and put back on my shoes. I walked out the apartment building and whistled for a taxi.

…

I got to Edwards and it was total chaos. Vases were broken, light fixtures were completely ruined… It was a mess. I spotted Jessica in the corner grabbing her hair, while Brittany and Tiffany were whacking her with couch pillows. I couldn't help but giggle, but immediately thought 'karma' and went to help her.

"Brittany, and Tiffany if you do not stop whacking her with those throw pillows you will be hearing from Edward do you hear me?!" Whoa… since when did I sound like such a… mom?

They stopped and turned to face me. An evil grin appeared on their demon faces.

Now I'm afraid.

The [i] _things_ [/i] approached me as I feared for my life. I saw in the corner of my eye Jessica just standing there; starring at me… smirking? That bitch.

The girls had begun to corner me, and I was trapped. I sunk to the grown, the wall hitting my back. I looked behind the two malevolence girls and noticed Jessica sneaking her way to the front door. Before I could yell or do anything for that matter, I was attacked! A sticky paper- must have been tape- had begun to be wrapped around me; eyes first. I then tried to scream for help, but one of the twins had already put tape around my mouth. I felt it being wrapped around my whole body until I couldn't move and inch.

I was stuck like this- no telling how long I would stay here… trapped.

I took this time to relax. I know having two killer children on the loose is no time for relaxing; but what else can I do? Sit here and try and yell at them… I might as well safe my breath. So I shifted my body until I felt the floor beneath me. I breathed through my nose, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a loud crash. I quickly snapped my body upwards, and waited for something… anything- but I heard nothing. And that scared me even more.

"Mmm!" I tried calling out to the girls, but I couldn't hear their footsteps.

That's when I heard the door open.

Oh crap Edwards home! I quickly tried to get off the floor and try and untie myself; when I felt a quick sting.

"Ow!" It was muffled from the tape.

"Shut up you whiney baby!"

Oh; it was just Jessica…

She ripped the tape of my mouth.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed.

"Helping you; of course." She smirked at me.

I lifted my eyebrow. "I would have appreciated it much earlier!"

"I was busy." She complained.

"Doing what? Fixing your hair?" I spat.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine; if you don't want my help then fend for yourself…"

She turned around and walked around the house; starting to pick up broken glass.

With my –now- free arm I tore of the rest of the tape, and threw the gigantic rolled up ball into the garbage. I began to rush around the house searching for the two brats; when I found them sound asleep in their bedrooms.

Wow.

If only they stayed that way…

I heard a car pull into the drive way and rushed downstairs. I began to quickly pick up everything; hopefully I would be able to explain.

"Jessica! Hello?" Edward had walked into the house.

"In here!" She called nervously.

"What happened in here?" He asked in disbelief.

The whole room was even more trashed than before. Broken mirrors; toilet paper everywhere; broken chairs… It was as if a party had gone on.

"And Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Jessica called me for some extra help."

He nodded. "I guess they've really outdone themselves this time…" He shook his head in disapproval. "I'm terribly sorry for what had gone on tonight. Brittany and Tiffany aren't the most well behaved kids…"

Jessica muttered something beside me. It sounded like a 'stupid spoiled brats'.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to keep the place in order." I apologized.

"No it's okay Bella," He smiled. "It gives my mother a new excuse to come over and renovate… she's been getting impatient for a new challenge."

So it was his mother who decorated the house… very impressive.

I smiled at him, and bent down to pick up more of the glass.

"No, leave it there Bella; I'll clean up tomorrow." He took my hand and placed the glass back down on the ground.

"Okay… I'll see you all on Monday." I waved goodbye, and exited for the door.

"Just one moment Bella," Edward called after me. I turned around and he was giving Jessica her pay, and she left with a smile on her face. She doesn't even deserve it.

He looked over my shoulder and made sure Jessica had exited the door. "How may I pay you back?" He smiled at me; his beautiful crooked smile.

"How about this…" I leaned in and kissed him.

And there goes that electric current again…

He placed his hand into my hair, grabbing it roughly. His other hand traveled down my spine and sent shivers racing through my body. I shivered at his touch and he noticed.

"Bella, are you cold?" He asked.

"No," I smiled. "I'm perfect."

He grinned at me and started kissing my neck. He started at my collar bone, and moved up to under my jaw, and then to my cheek. He kissed my eye lid and the top of my nose. He paused, and leaned in slowly. His cold breath hit the top of my lip and he kissed me.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked sweetly, playing with my hair.

"That would be nice." I gave him a smile and he grabbed his keys.

We walked out the door of the house and over to his silver Volvo parked in front. He held my door open for me and shut it once I had got in. He soon joined me in the dark car.

"Thank you Edward- or would you prefer me to call you Mr. Cullen?" I teased.

He chuckled. "No, only in the office,"

I smiled. "That I can do," I paused. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I was wondering… And I don't mean to get into something personal, but I'm just curious…"

"What is it? You can ask me anything."

"Well; I wanted to know why -that morning at the press conference- you looked a little… out of it." I didn't want to mention hung over…

He sighed. "You noticed that huh?"

I nodded. "Yes,"

"Well; I supposed I can tell you." He paused. "After I had dropped you off at your apartment after the movie premiere; I had felt really… angry with myself. You remember when I was going to ask you something right? And I just let it go?"

I nodded.

"Well; I wanted to ask you out, on a date. And I mean a real date, and not some poor excuse like a movie premiere." He let out a huff laugh. "But because I was too much of a coward to ask you out, I got angry with myself. So I went to a bar; and drank too much… I'm sorry if it worried you."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, and it moved it up to play with his hair. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What held you back, from asking me?"

"… I was afraid you'd reject me. Just by looking at you, I knew you wouldn't want to have an 'office relationship'. I was worried you'd probably thought of me as one of those bosses who went around sleeping with their assistants… I don't like rejection; and knowing I couldn't have you made it even harder for me."

"Well," I sighed. "You don't need to worry now." I smiled.

He looked at me confused.

"You've got me Edward."

He smiled at me. "[i] _My_ [/i] Bella," He chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

"I agree." I leaned my head on his shoulder while he drove to my apartment.

…

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep in the car ride. I felt someone holding me, and I could faintly see Edward carrying me up a flight of stairs. I could only stay awake for a brief couple of seconds because before I knew it, my eyes drifted off, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the blistering sun, blinding me through my bedroom window. I got up, stretching my muscles and realized I was still fully dressed in yesterday's clothes. I changed into a comfy pair of pajamas, and went to meet Alice in the kitchen.

"Um, Alice… what the heck are you doing?"

She was… well doing something. She stood on top a blue mat, one leg extended into the air. She looked like she was doing some yoga sort of thing. My right eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"I'm doing yoga, obviously…" She breathed in deeply.

"Okay…" I looked at the clock in the kitchen and noticed it was 11 AM. "Alice, you couldn't wake me up?!"

"Well, you were out pretty late last night, you looked completely wrecked." She stretched her other leg. "Oh, and Edward said to tell you he was sorry for the purgatory he left you to suffer in."

"Oh god," I groaned and flopped down on the couch.

"Was it bad?" She asked, positioning herself on the couch next to me. "What exactly happened to you?" She asked in shock.

"It was horrible! Worse than a purgatory! If it's even possible to get worse…" I paused. "But; at least I got in some sleep. I couldn't do anything; I was trapped. So a little nap couldn't hurt right?" I asked.

She looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"Two little girls… did that too you?" She asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised…" I shook my head in disgust.

"Sorry about yesterday, I hope you're not scarred for life."

"Me too," I got up. "Want some breakfast…or brunch?"

"Nah, I ate already." She smiled at me, and went back to her yoga.

I made myself something to eat, and went to check my emails. I had received multiple messages from Renee. I decided to open the first email.

[i]_Dear Bella,_

_How are things with Alice? I miss you two so much! Write back soon._

_Renee. [/i]_

I looked at the date on that one; it was dated back in November. Oops, Honest mistake. I took a look at the second one.

[i]_Bella,_

_I never got a response from the last email I sent you, is everything okay?_

_Renee [/i]_

I laughed at the email; and began to write back to her before she has a heart attack.

[i] _Calm down mom, I'm fine. And Alice and I are doing great. Everything is going smoothly here. I got a job; as an intern at Cullen. Inc, things there are going smoothly also. How are things with Phil?_

_Bella_

_P.S – and it might take a while for the next response, I'm quite busy these days. [/i\_

At least that'll get her to stop worrying about me.

I got up from the computer desk; and went to go get changed. Once dressed; I told Alice I was heading to the grocery store, and asked her if she needed anything. Of course- she responded with the usual "If I don't have anymore of my tea- than that!" And I would –as usual- know that she had finished off what was left of her tea this morning, and I would add that to the list of things I needed to buy.

Once at the grocery store, I started shopping around. I spotted what I had been searching for- but a hand got in my way. I looked up too the person who had went to grab the same thing as me- and to my surprise- Edward was there… with no body guards? Where are the screaming girls? I looked around him- and saw no one but an elderly lady shuffling her cart down the aisle.

"Hey, did you get a good night sleep- and sorry; again. Those girls have got to be dealt with." He apologized.

"Oh, no problem," I smiled at him. "Uh… may I ask why there isn't a stamped of girls attacking you right now?"

He laughed- and I mean laughed. His roar of laughter probably startled the whole store. He calmed down and answered. "I don't think teenage girls would be roaming a grocery store searching for celebrities this early in the morning- they're all probably still sleeping." He gave me a crooked smile.

I laughed. "That's true…"

"So, are [i]_you_[/i] stalking me or something?" He grinned.

"You better watch that ego of yours buddy boy because you know what they say; 'he who has a big ego will soon never be liked'."

"… Bella; no one says that. Where did you even hear that?" He asked incredulously.

"I made it up…" I looked at my feet.

He laughed again- this time a normal casual conversation laugh and his arm reached for the item I had previously been reaching for.

"Here you go." He smiled at me, as he placed it into my shopping cart.

"Thank you." I smiled, blushing at his completely adorable ways of dazzling me, and turned to continue my shopping- Edward following closely behind me.

"So, how was your morning?" He asked.

"It was good, not very eventful though… I woke up not even an hour ago."

He nodded, and we continued browsing down the aisles.

"…Bella," Edward began after a short silence.

"Yes."

"I've been meaning to ask you something; but I wasn't too sure how'd you feel about it."

"Well; tell me. I think I can handle it." I smiled.

"Okay- well I have to go to Paris for a business trip…" He paused and looked up at me expectantly. "I was hoping you'd be willing to come too?"

My eyes grew wide, and my whole body froze. Paris? Was he being serious!? I mean… Paris?! And he wants to spend his time with… me?

"You've got to be kidding me?" I managed to spit out.

"No, I'm not. I really want you to come with me." He insisted.

Whoa.

Paris, the city of romance… Me… Edward… together…

Double whoa.

"So…" He started. "What do you say?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh…" I stared at him blankly, thinking about what to say. We had just started dating and now; he was asking me to go to Paris with him for a business trip? Not that I object in any way- I mean … Paris! The most extravagant, beautiful, exhilarating place ever! And I get to go with Edward. I smiled at the thought.

"Bella," He started. "If you need time to think about it…"

"No!" I interrupted quickly. I composed my anxious posture and replied. "I would love to go to Paris."

He smiled, satisfied and relieved from his anxiety caused from waiting for my answer. I began taking slow strides forward, looking at the groceries in the aisle absentmindedly. Edward had followed my side, and before soon, we were at the checkout.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, as I took a hold of my groceries.

He didn't respond right away, and I looked at him skeptically.

"Edward?" I began to question his silence, but he opened his mouth to speak.

"This Saturday," He responded.

I looked at him, astonished- This Saturday? As in, seven days away, a week- only a week.

"I'm sorry it's so soon." He apologized.

"It's okay." I lied. I hope he couldn't see through that.

"Do you still want to go?" He asked.

"Of course Edward, I wouldn't miss it." I reassured him. "I just was a little taken off guard by the date, that's all."

"I would reschedule, but it's a nonrefundable ticket, and because it's a business trip, I'm afraid it's obligatory that I go." He gave me an apologetic look.

"No- It's fine Edward. I understand, don't worry." I smiled at him, as we walked over to his car.

"So it's all okay?" He checked, beginning to put his groceries in his backseat.

"It's all good."

"Well… that's great!"

"It is." I agreed.

"Well," He closed his door. "I guess I'll see you later." He smiled his infamous crooked smile.

I nodded. "Yes."

He leaned in and kissed me, which had sent my stomach into acrobats.

"Bye Bella."

…

It's been a week. It's now Saturday morning- 5 AM. I've been waiting anxiously for Edward to come pick me up, so we can fly off to Paris together. Wow, that sounds so romantic… like in one of those movies were the parents don't approve of their daughters' love, so she –the daughter- and her summer romance, fly off somewhere to live happily- No Bella, this is just a business trip. Edward probably won't have time for romance stuff anyways. I sighed, that makes me sad, but on a high note, I do get to see Paris- the city I've been dreaming to see ever since… well ever since I was born! Wait- that's a lie, I had no idea what Paris was when I was a child… It was more likely around in the 6th grade or so… Yeah, sounds right.

My thoughts about Paris had vanished when I saw one of Edwards cars –must have been his; large black SUV, sounds like it- pulled up to the curb. Paris wasn't even in my mind. All my thoughts were on Edward. I smiled, as I got up from the couch and out the door. Alice wouldn't be awake until later on this morning; so I left her a note, and hoped I wouldn't miss her too much. Although the trip was only a week, which I can handle, but maybe Alice can't handle a week.

My mind suddenly flashed back to the night when Alice and I took a midnight run. The only reason she had done so, was because she missed me. She said she hadn't seen me in forever, and was really missing me. Oh god, Imagine what would be waiting for me once I got home.

I sighed, laughing too myself and opened the door to outside. I spotted Edward, dressed nicely in casual black jeans and a shirt. His hair wonderfully styled to perfection, and his skin glowing more than ever.

"Hello Bella." He smiled as he opened the car door for me.

"Hi Edward," I smiled back at him, and got into the car.

I took in the interior again. This time the car was lightly lit with little lights on the roof of the car. The seats were black leather. The car was very spacious.

"How was your morning?" He asked me as he offered me a Starbucks coffee.

"Thank you," I gladly reached for the cup, and took a sip. "And as for my morning," I pondered. "It was good."

"Glad to hear." He smiled, his white teeth contrasted against the dark morning. "How are you feeling about the trip?"

"I've actually become very excited about this. " I admitted. "I've never really traveled, except when I visit my parents."

"Well," He started. "I'm glad you chose to officially pick me to be your first travel buddy."

I laughed, took my coffee cup, and held it up into the air.

"Too my travel buddy." I toasted.

He laughed and clanged his coffee cup against mine. "Travel buddies."

…

Paris: indisputably and unquestionably the most astounding place to ever be. I haven't even been here for more than fifteen minutes and I'm already finding myself planning my whole day… and the next day, and the next…

"Bella," Edward called me.

"Be right there." I put my tour guides into my purse and went to meet with Edward.

"Hey," He smiled as he took out my luggage.

"Oh, I'll take that." I went to go grab the bags.

"No," He pulled the bags back towards him. "I've got it." He smiled.

"Okay," I smiled back. "Thank you."

"I called you over here because I wanted to give you something."

"Give me something?" I was about to protest but his gift had already been placed in my hand.

"Edward- I… I really can not accept this."

"Oh don't be silly." He rolled his eyes. "I'm the one who asked you to come on this trip with me, and I want you to have fun while I'm off doing business."

"But Edward; asking me to come on this trip was more than a gift itself. I really can't take this." I handed him back the platinum credit card he handed me.

"Come on Bella," He sighed. "You honestly can't be this stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn." I paused. "I just… don't need people giving me credit cards…"

He raised his eyebrow. "Whatever you say," He took the card back and began walking over to a garbage can.

"Edward?" I asked, following him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you said you didn't need this card, so I'm throwing it out."

"Throwing it out?!" I gasped. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe…"

"Edward, give me that." I snatched the card away from him.

"Oh, so you [i]_do_[/i] want it now?" He asked with a teasing smile on his face.

"No, I mean- I," I gave up. "Fine, have it your way."

Edward smiled; pleased with himself. "Trust me, you'll thank me later."

"Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes.

"Ready to see the hotel we're staying at?" He asked as we began walking back to the black car waiting for us outside the airport.

I nodded, and followed him into the car.

"I think you'll like it." He began. "I wasn't sure you were going to like the colors there, but I kind of liked them, and I don't think I have horrible taste in interior design- but it's not like I'm the next Sarah Richardson you know."

"Wait- Edward." I stopped him. "You didn't go into all this trouble just to find a hotel you think I'd like, did you…?"

He didn't answer.

"Edward?"

"Of course not…" He turned his head.

"Edward… Edward." I grabbed his face so he'd look at me. "I think you should stop focusing on what I'd like, because honestly; everything you do for me is amazing, everything you say to me is amazing. I could care less if you checked us in to the cheapest motel you can find. I'm just really happy you've even invited me to Paris; and especially because it's a business trip. I didn't even know you're allowed that."

"I'm not..." He admitted.

"Are you serious?" I began to panic. "Edward, what if you get fired?"

He began to laugh. "I can't get fired Bella, It's my company."

"You can't get fired huh? You've heard what happened to Steve Jobs right?"

"Bella, I'm not going to get fired just because I brought you on a business trip with me." He laughed again. "Although I must warn you; I probably won't be around a lot, as a result of the business trip. I hope that's okay. I've booked spa days and tour guide trips for you."

"Edward, that's not necessary."

"I just want you to have a good time."

"Thank you." I smiled. "It's crazy how good you treat me."

He smiled and his face began inching closer to mine. Again -for the millionth time- my stomach flipped. His lips touched mine ever so softly. For a brief second they laid there, and before I knew it, he was back looking out the window- smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

By eight o'clock, we were dropped off in front of the most brilliant hotel I've ever seen. As we shuffle our way inside, I had to catch my breath- the lobby was exquisite. Everything sparkled like diamonds –and if I knew better- I would have thought they were. The couches sported elegant cream and violet upholstery, in a vintage Victorian style. The ceiling was the most beautiful ceiling I've ever laid eyes on… I don't think I'm going to be capable of leaving this place.

"Bella," Edward chuckled.

I snapped out of my trance, and turned my head towards him. He motioned his hand towards me, and I moved to his side.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded- too speechless to speak.

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled.

I turned towards him, frowning. I thought we just had this conversation.

"Edward…"

"Sorry Bella," He chuckled again. "I meant to say- glad you like it. Better?"

"Yes." I nodded, and we walked together towards the front desk.

"Mr. Cullen," The lady smiled. "I'm guessing you want the presidential suit?"

"As always," He grinned, as he took out his wallet.

I've never been in a presidential suit- much less in such a hotel like this. Never mind 5 star hotels- I've never even stayed in a 3 star. The only hotel I ever got to stay at was a 2 star –piece of junk- and to think I never even slept there- thank god- I only stayed until 12 AM for a babysitting job. No wonder they never asked me to come back. Poor kids- I wonder how badly they were scarred. And I'm not sure if I mean from the ugly hotel they stayed at- or me. Hopefully I'm not that bad…

"Are you ready to see the suit?" Edward asked. I hadn't even noticed we've left the lobby, and were now standing in front of two giant white doors reading: "Presidential Suit". I suddenly felt giddy and excited. I just wanted to run in the suit and jump on the bed and feel like a little kid again. I wanted to run around the room curiously taking in every detail- looking at every movie available on television, and best of all- room service! The excitement of all these thoughts had my hands reaching for the door.

"Bella," Edward laughed, and motioned to the small card in his hands. "I need to unlock it first."

"Oh, right." I felt my face flush, and watched as he swiped the card.

The door opened up to a bright room lit by sunlight. Everything was perfectly placed, too flowerpots and chairs, the room was simply amazing. I walked in and set down my things on a couch.

"Wow, they changed it around a little from the last time I came here." Edward commented as he checked out the kitchen.

"I like it, a lot." I smiled.

"That's good." He smiled, and began walking into a room. "Uh…" I heard him say.

"What is it Edward?" I got up, and walked over to him. Once I saw what he was looking at I immediately started laughing.

"You are…definitely… getting this… room!" I managed say, while laughing so hard. The room had a round heart shaped bed, covered with a red converter placed in the middle. Rose petals, and candles filled the room. It was embarrassing- yet so funny.

"Bella, you don't understand…" Edward began slowly. "I think this is the only room…"

I immediately stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Bella, this is the only bedroom. I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

"Oh," I starred at the bed. "…I'll sleep on the couch."


	15. Chapter 15

"No, Bella," Edward interrupted. "I'll sleep on the couch." He smiled.

"But, Edward, I insist that I sleep on the couch. You've paid for the room; you get the bed." I smiled and started unpacking my things.

"Bella," He chuckled. "Please, just take the bed."

I didn't want to argue with Edward, but I honestly wanted him to take the bed. I wanted [i]_him _[/i] to also have a nice time on this vacation, not just me. I didn't want Edward to wake up every morning, sore from sleeping on the pull out couch, and on top of that; have to work all day. Edward deserves the bed so much more than I do. I can handle the couch.

"Edward," I was going to finish this argument, and win. "I insist- no, I order you to sleep on the bed." There, he can't disobey an order… although he is more powerful than I am… dang.

He started laughing. "Bella, I was just going to pay for another suite…"

No! He is not wasting his money like this. "Edward, NO! Put down the phone!" I ordered, as I ran up to him and slammed the phone back to its receiver. "You are not going to pay for another suite. I am going to sleep on that couch, do you understand?! This is your vacation to… well sort of."

His shocked expression slowly turned into a crooked smile. "I can tell this battle will never end if I continue arguing, so fine, you win." He laughed, and gave me a hug. 'You are so stubborn Bella Swan."

"I know." I smiled in his embrace, breathing in his scent.

"Now, enjoy your day Bella. I'll be at work for most of the afternoon, but I'll be back here no later than six." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Have a good day too." I smiled as his touch gave me Goosebumps.

"Bye Bella," He gave me a wave as he left.

"Bye Edward."

What to do…

I took out Edwards's credit card he gave me. Wow, he is so generous… and totally crazy! He can't keep wasting all this money; we're going to have to have a talk about this… Although for now, why not a little retail therapy? I turned around towards the door. I was very excited about this thought; shopping in Paris. I almost jumped in the air yelling "Yippee!" [i]_almost _[/i].

…

Paris shopping is the definition of every girls dream! Oh my, it is fascinating, a true nirvana. Alice would be green with envy if she finds out I've had such an experience. Oh, I can't wait to wear all these pieces! My legs are sore from all the walking, but I had such a blast! I'm pretty much wiped out, and I can feel my knees giving up, so I quickly walked into the elevator doors and since no one was in there I gave my legs a rest by sitting on the ground.

The elevator doors opened to the hallway our suite was on. I got up to my feet, and walked out. I used the extra hotel card Edward had given me to unlock the door. Once I was inside the suite, I flopped down on the heart shaped bed. Wow, this bed is ridiculous… The hotel staff must have thought I was Edwards's girlfriend… well I am –duh- but they probably thought they were doing Edward a favour by using this… setup. Hmm, I guess it's not their fault; they were only trying to help.

My eyes started to droop, and my body began to beg for rest. I guess I could use a small nap, nothing like shopping to tire you out. I crawled up towards the pillows and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. Oh…. Is this a silk comforter? I love this place even more than I did 2 seconds ago. I smiled, as I breathed in the lavender scent of the fabric. My eyes closed, and I feel into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I was awoken from my peaceful sleep by a door slam. I looked up, and noticed a light in the washroom was on. Quietly, I tried to slide my way out of the bed, but a string of fabric had caught onto my pants. I went in to panic mode, and began to tug at the stupid annoying fabric that was ruining my life at the moment. My breathing had started to quicken, and so did my heart. Once Edward was out of the shower, he would come back in here, and notice me… in his bed, laying there. Oh god, I hastily tugged harder at the thick string, stupid fabric… I hate you with a passion; you stupid idiot, moron, god damn thoughtless-

OH, THANK GOD.

My pants were free! Time for a happy dance! Wait- no time for stupid happy dances, I need to get out of this room, [i]_now!_ [/i] I slipped out from the bed, and just as my toes felt the ground, the bathroom door opened.

Crap.

Freaking-stupid-piece-of-fabric-that-doesn't-know-how-to-freaking-let-go-of-my-stupid-fabric-getting-stuck-on-me-pants!

Oh god, why is this happening? Why is this happening to me? Of all people, they choose me! Me? Come on!? I never did anything wrong in my life! My entire life! Okay, that's a lie… there was that one time where I 'borrowed' Alice's beautiful cashmere sweater for a Christmas party, and spilled red wine all over it. The stain wasn't just one of those little drops of wine that can easily be hidden by a broach or something… It was [i]_everywhere!_ [/i] And there was also that time when a bunch of friends and I went out for drinks after work, and I had specifically ordered a martini, but the waiter was to 'distracted' by the ground sitting next to us, and brought me back a freaking soda… and a crap soda at that too. So innocently, I 'accidentally' switched Roses' drink with my crap soda, and drank hers. She still thinks the waiter messed up her order… Oh, and there was also that time when-

"Bella," Edward interrupted my thoughts. "What are you doing behind the bed?"

Dang it, I'm caught. Should I surrender? No, that'll just show him I'm weak. Should I tell him the truth… that I slept in his bed, for the mere purpose of exhaustion? If I tell him that, the whole who's-going-to-sleep-in-the-ridiculous-heart-shaped-bed, argument will start again. Dang…

"Uh…" I stammered. "Nothing really, just…" I need a good excuse… something like…. Something really good, like…. Oh for crying out loud! I have no idea! But I have to say something, quick Bella, think! "I was just… seeing if your bed was made. You must be exhausted from that long day of work." I faked a smile, nervous he'd see right through me. "I'd thought, you'd want to go to bed straight away…"

"Alright…" He sounded sceptical. "…Did you want to sleep in the bed?"

"Edward!" I nearly shouted. I calmed my voice with a cough, and continued. "I really insist you have the bed. I don't want to come back to this argument."

"Alright," He chuckled. "If you insist…"

"I do." I concluded.

He smiled his crooked smile – GAH! Squeal, fan girl scream, EEP! Oh EM Gee! Everything-a-12-year-old-girl-would-do-if-she-spotted-one-of-the-Jonas-Brothers -, and I stood up to my feet.

Oh.

My.

God!

Edward was [i]_not_ [/i], and let me repeat; [i]_not_ [/i], wearing a shirt. His beautiful glowing chest had lit up the dark room. I could hear my heart beating a billion times faster than it was a minute ago. Wait- Bella, snap out of it… You're his girlfriend! This shouldn't make you squeal like a little girl on Christmas morning. This is completely normal… Okay, at least try and breathe properly.

Cautiously, I walk out of the bedroom not being able to take my eyes off Edward and his beautifulness. I sigh of relief as I excited the room without… completely embarrassing myself. I saw that the couch had already been pulled out, and completely made. I smiled, picturing Edward pulling the covers on top of one another, seeing them land perfectly into place. I grabbed my pyjamas and toothbrush, and headed for the bathroom. Once I finished changing, and brushing my teeth, I headed to the couch.

"Bella," I heard Edwards's voice call from the bedroom.

"Yeah," I asked, walking into the dark room. He was lying down on his bed, the television light, lighting up his face.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked, gesturing towards the television.

I smiled, "Sure." I've had enough sleep too keep myself up a while longer.

He smiled too, and patted a spot next to him. I walked over to the bed, and crawled up beside him. By surprise, one of his hands crawled onto my back, and the other reached the back of my neck. His lips had traveled across my face; my cheeks, nose, eyelids… and had somehow found to reach my lips at the most perfect velocity. He brushed against them lightly, before placing a keen, strong kiss. My lips brushed against his at the right time, our movements timed at perfect pace. His hand had crawled from my back, to meet with the loose strands of my hair. He began to twirl my hair around in his fingers, as I smiled into our kiss. He began giving me little pecks, slowing down our kiss. At last, I gave him one last kiss on his lips, and leaned my head onto his chest.

"What movie would you like, love?" He murmured, still twirling a strand of my hair.

I honestly didn't care. I couldn't stop thinking about him at that moment. "Whatever you like,"

"Alright," He reached for the remote and ordered a random movie.

"How was your day?" I asked. His fingers began brushing against my shoulder.

"I couldn't concentrate…" He began. "You were on my mind all day."

I blushed, and intertwined our fingers. We were silent for the rest of the night, enjoying each others company. Hours had passed, and my eyes were getting tired. I closed them, and before I knew it; I was dreaming.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up next to Bella, my nose nuzzled into her hair. I lifted my head slowly, not wanting to awaken her, and got out of bed. I noticed the television was still on, so I turned that off, and went to get breakfast.

Once I was back upstairs, Bella was awake, and sitting on the couch. I smiled, and sat next to her. She leaned her head onto my chest, and sighed. I looked down at her, and she was smiling. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of her.

"Edward," She began, "I was wondering if…"

She was interrupted by my phone.

I rolled my eyes ignoring the phone. "Continue Bella,"

"No, its okay," She smiled reassuringly. "It might be work; I think you should take it."

I hesitated for a moment, "Okay." I sighed and got up.

Once out of the room, I answered the phone.

"Mr. Cullen," A woman with a heavy French accent started, "I'm calling to remind you about the meeting you have scheduled for this morning at 10. Would you like me to send a car to pick you up?"

Crap. I completely forgot about the meeting. I swear I thought I had nothing planned for today. I was going to bring Bella out to a nice lunch, and then take a tour of the city… I guess it's all ruined now, great.

"…Mr. Cullen? Are you there?"

"Yes, sorry. A car would be nice, thank you."

"It'll be there to pick you up in half an hour. Have a good day Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone, and went back to the sofa.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but I have to work today… I'm sorry Bella." I frowned.

She shook her head. "Edward, what did I say about me getting in the way of your work?" She lifted her eyebrow. So stubborn that girl is.

"Work comes first…" I rolled my eyes, and smiled.

"I appreciate your attempt." She smiled, and hugged me, "Now get ready for work." She shoved me to the washroom.

"Now, get ready, go to work, and I'll be here when you get back." She smiled, and left me to get ready.

Once I had finished in the shower, and got dressed, I exited the hotel.

…

Work had gone on long enough. After my meeting, I thought it would never end. So, I took off early, to see Bella. She'd probably be bored at that hotel all day long. I should have come home right after the meeting, stupid work.

Once I arrived at the hotel, I was ecstatic to see Bella. We'd still have time to see some of the city, and we could go out for dinner somewhere really nice- she'd love that. After dinner, we'd go see the Eiffel Tower. I'm sure she'd love that even more.

"Bella," I called as I opened the door to the suite, "I want to bring you out today. We're going to see some of the city, and we're…"

Where was she?

I was in the living room, standing there, waiting for her to appear. I walked into my room, she wasn't there. I checked the kitchen, and still no sign of Bella.

I walked out of the hotel, and too the reception.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked Marie, one of the lady's' working at reception.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Cullen- my shift just started ten minutes ago." She frowned.

"Thanks anyways." I turned back, and ran out the door. I needed to know where Bella had gone.

I ran across the streets, breathing heavily as I walked into each coffee shop, hoping she'd be there.

No sign of Bella, anywhere.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and immediately called Jim- one of my personal guards. I wasn't taking any chances, I need to find her.

"Jim, I need your help. Bella has gone missing- I can't find her _anywhere_. Would you get Tom and yourself to help me out and find her?" I asked.

"Of course, we'll be right there." He answered; I could hear Tom faintly in the background.

"Thank so much." I hung up the phone. All I could do now was to wait.

…

It's been hours. It's now pitch black outside, and I'm still making phone calls to everyone I know. Jim and Tom had gone out looking for her around the city. I called back at the office in New York in case she decided to leave, but she wasn't there. I can't believe she'd just run off like that, but then again- it is Bella… always adventurous. I remember her telling me about the time where she decided to go cliff jumping. What a girl…

I took another sip of the beer I was holding. I hadn't realized but I've had quite a few, or many…shit.

I paid the bartender what I owed him and got up from the bar stool. My legs felt wobbly, so I grabbed the counter for support, and began –slowly- walking out of the bar. My mind was everywhere, and I couldn't see straight- literally. My feet stumbled and I felt like a mess. I just needed to find Bella.

More hours pass, and I take a look at my phone. It's now 1 AM, and there's still no sign of Bella. I'm started to get pissed off. I need to find her, why the hell would she run off! She could at least give me a call, and not have me here freaking out, wondering where the hell-

My phone began ringing… stupid phone.

"Hello?" I answered quite aggressively.

"Mr. Cullen," Tom began speaking, "We've found Bella…"

How come he didn't sound so exhilarated?

"Tom, is she okay?" Please say she's perfectly fine…

"…no."

"Shit," I slammed my fists into the brick wall beside me, "Where is she?"

"First Mr. Cullen, I'd need to…"

"Tell me where the hell Bella is!" I cut him off, shouting.

"She's here, at the hospital."

I slammed the phone shut, and shoved it into my pocket. I spotted a taxi and before I knew it, I was running down the hallways in the hospital; for my Bella.

…

There she lies, sleeping peacefully. I had arrived right when the doctors had finished cleaning her up. She was full of bruises, and cuts, which must have looked way worse than what they look like now… I can't believe I wasn't there to help her.

I should have stayed there.

It's my entire fault, if I hadn't brought her here, she wouldn't have end up in this stupid hospital. She would not have ended up in that alley…

"Hello," A doctor arrived, "Are you Edward?"

"Yes… How'd you know who I was?" I asked.

"Bella," She smiled, "could not stop asking for you."

"…Is Bella okay?"

"She's fine, no need to worry. She has minor injuries, and only one broken finger."

I nodded, and shifted my eyes back on Bella. Seeing her here in this hospital, on this revoltingly uncomfortable bed made me want to cry. Knowing I wasn't there for her, in her time of need, it made me sick. How could I do that to Bella? She only ever cared for me, and she's always been there for me… and this one time I'm not there for her… this happens.

She doesn't deserve me.

I got up off the bed, and grabbed my bag. The doctor had begun walking out of the room, as I opened the flap to take out a notepad and a pen. With that notepad and pen, I began to write Bella a letter.

[i]_Dear Bella…_[/i]


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to a white, boring room. In front of me was a television set I did not recognize and a cheap piece of art. I adjusted my eyes more, and the room and sounds became clearer. I was in a hospital… sitting on the uncomfortable beds. I looked down to my hands, and what I saw at first shocked me. I looked at my fingers, palms, and wrists again- why are they purple?

What happened to me?

I looked around, and noticed a little button. I pressed it wanting to see what would happen, and no sooner later a doctor walked into the room.

"Good morning Bella." She said with her French accent.

"Hi,"

"How are you feeling?" She asked, flipping through her papers.

"Um, I don't really know." I paused, "I'm a little confused, shocked a little too."

Her eyebrow lifted. "I would have thought the shock wore off."

Now my eyebrow lifted. "What's your name?"

"I'm Diane," She smiled.

"Diane, why do you say the shock would have worn off?"

"Bella," She put her papers down, and walked towards me. "Don't you remember anything?"

"…No,"

She sighed, "…What happened was, you went out a couple nights ago and it was getting dark. You decided to stop by somewhere… I think you mentioned a bar. So, after you stayed at the bar, you decided to walk home. It was a very bad decision Bella because… well the streets aren't the best place to walk alone at nights."

I knew exactly what she meant.

Tears began burning at my eyes, and I tried to fight them back. I wouldn't let this get to me. I was strong.

I broke down.

I started sobbing right then and there. Diane looked at me sympathetically… well what I thought was sympathy; I couldn't tell with my blurry vision.

"I'm sorry Bella." She whispered, and placed something beside me. I could hear her feet shuffling out of the room to give me privacy.

I was thankful. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. It was unpleasant, and completely out of control, and I was thankful Edward was not here to witness this.

Edward.

Has he found out? He probably has… I'm so stupid. I can't believe I'd let myself stay out so late. It was completely unnecessary, and inconsiderate of me. I've probably left Edward in misery the last past days. Hopefully he'd forgive me.

My tears began to die down, and I noticed the tissue box sitting next to me. I smiled, and took one of the tissues, wiping away my tears. Moments later I noticed a movement at the doorway.

Edward.

You would have thought I ran out of tears, but my tear ducks didn't fail me. My salty eye liquid spilled down my cheeks again, as he rushed to my side. He softly-but still with an immense ounce of passion- grabbed me into his arms. My face fell onto his chest; my tears staining his shirt. He didn't seem to mind though, because all he did was hold me. He held me tight in is grasp, as if any ounce of movement would cause us to break apart forever. Forever is more than eternity without Edward by my side. So I held onto him just until the sun had already set, and what was a sunny cloudless day, was now a dark moonlight night.

My hands stroked the bronze hair of my Edward, as he lied sleeping on my bed. His eyes shut peacefully, as he dreamed the night away. I traced circles along his pale skin, watching the Goosebumps form from my cold fingers. I smiled as I watched his breathing, and I let out a yawn.

The bed hadn't left much room for Edward and me to sleep in, but we would have to make due. I adjusted myself comfortably (well whatever comfort I was going to even get) beside Edward, and before I let me eyes close I placed one small soft kiss on the top of his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Edward and I had stayed in the hospital for nearly 3 hours in the morning. I was still requested to stay for at least 1 more night, but having Edward with me; I had honestly no problem with it. I could stay here for countless days with Edward by my side, but I knew that couldn't happen. He had work to do and since I was feeling much better, there was no point on him wasting his time staying here with me doing nothing, while he can be working.

Work is stupid, and I also hate this hospital.

I'm beginning to sound like a coward; whining about Edward, and this hospital… I can handle this. I can handle not seeing Edward for a couple hours. I can also definitely handle this hospital.

I glanced at the clock on the wall beside me, it was 12 o'clock. I smiled too myself happy to know I'd finally eat a real lunch, seeing as it's been a couple days since I've had a well balanced meal. I was either sleeping, or too tired to eat so I settled for junk food.

I noticed Diane entering the room with a lunch tray, and my mood lifted. She saw the smile on my face and I saw the corner of her mouth lift too.

"How are you today Bella?" She asked as she put down the tray. "Are you feeling better?"

I smiled at her, about to say I was feeling great, but noticed what she had placed in front of me. The food looked disgusting… it was colorless and absolutely gross-looking.

"I'm feeling… good." I faked a smile, and took a sip of the water.

She looked at my face, and I could tell she knew I was tying.

"Sorry about the food. I know it's not the best…" She grimaced. "But if it helps lift your mood, Edward gave me a note to give you. Between you and me, he told me to wait and give it to you later, but I can't help it! It'll be our little secret, he doesn't need to know." She smiled as she reached in her pocket to hand me a note.

I grinned at her as I opened the letter. I was a little nervous to be opening the note, wondering what Edward could have possibly wrote that he couldn't just say to me in person. I pushed all my curiosity aside and ripped the note out of the envelope.

I unfolded the paper carefully and began reading Edwards elegant script.

"Dear Bella," I read,

[i]_From what I had let happen to you that night, I felt I had no hope. While out looking for you, I had begun thinking about many things._

_The first thing that had run through my mind was you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I, and how much our relationship meant to us- and if anything happened to you on my watch, I didn't think I could bear it._

_And I almost couldn't._

_But the second thing on my mind had changed my thoughts. I had then begun to think what my life would be like without you, and what it [b]__**was**__[/b] like without you._

_I had never been the one for a serious relationship, but when you came along you were like my forbidden fruit, which had only made me want you more. I knew someone like you would never be interested in a guy like me, but I was proven wrong; and without a doubt, made me the happiest man alive. _

_But having you say yes sparked something else inside of me. Suddenly the whole world didn't matter. It was me and you, and I wouldn't have it any different. You've changed my world around, and I now see in a different light._

_So that night when I stayed up looking for you, all these thoughts passing through my mind as a deep desperation and hope that you haven't left me rushed through my head- I suddenly didn't care anymore._

_I did not care about me, or the world, or Paris, or my job. It was you; all I could think about was you. I wanted- needed to know if you were okay. I could care less if you wanted to throw me off a bridge for bringing you here to this city, which lead you to what happened that night. _

_All I needed to know was if you were okay._

_So sitting here, writing this note while waiting for you to wake up has my_

_mind in a frenzy. I'm thinking about how much you don't deserve a guy like me, and how much better off you'd be without. But deep down I know I could never live without you Bella. The grief I'd put myself through trying to stay away from you has made me realize I'm a greedy man. A world without you is no world at all. I don't know how I survived before you came into my life, but it's now clear to me that it's immensely impossibly if I had even begun to try._

_Life has no meaning without you with me, Bella._

_I [i]__**will**__[/i] love you for eternity, and hopefully you feel the same. [/i]_

I re-read the last sentence over and over. Firstly, because tears stained my

eyes, leaving my vision blurry and impossible to see the letters on the paper. Secondly, because once I had finally read the words and had them in my mind scrambling, I couldn't get past what he had meant.

"Bella," I looked up to see Edward here. Diane had left, and now it was just me and him.

"Edward,' I breathed, holding his letter to me.

"You've read it?"

"Yes," I managed to choke out.

"Then I need to ask you something," He began, pacing his way towards me. He leaned down on his knee and pulled a tiny velvet box out of his pocket.

Loud beeping noises filled the room, as I realized my heart was racing. I spotted Diane rushing towards the door to check up on me, but I gave her a glance telling her I was fine. Her eyebrow lifted as she noticed Edwards position. A huge grin on her face appeared as she walked away leaving Edward and I some privacy.

"Bella, I've been thinking about this for some time now, and I can't wait any longer. I'm so sure about this that I'm starting to get mad at myself for not asking you sooner. Hopefully what you read in that letter gave you an insight on how I feel about you, and if I wrote down my emotions properly; you probably know what's going to happen next. I have my whole life to live, and I don't want to waste another minute not living it with you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you promise marry me? Maybe not today, or maybe not tomorrow- but someday, do you promise me?" He opened the blue box to show me the ring. I gasped as I looked at it, so perfect. I looked up at him, and saw his genuine crooked smile plastered there, waiting for my response.

I shook my head frantically, too stunned to speak; hoping my frantic head shake would give away my excitement. I began seeing blurry again, but knew only happy tears could take over my vision. Smiling as doing so, Edward took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto my ring finger; it looked so perfect there. And it was, because…

It belonged there.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a week since Edward had asked me to promise to marry him- I'm still trying to get over the shock. I felt, and still feel- like the happiest person alive because he had asked me.

We're now boarding the plane, to go back home. I've had the time of my life here in Paris, but I miss home. I miss Alice; and I can't wait to tell her the news. It's most likely I will need a wedding planner- and who better than Alice?

I grabbed a hold onto Edwards's hand, and intertwined my fingers with his. I looked up at his face to see him smiling at me. He squeezed my hand, and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and leaned my head on top of his shoulder.

"How are you?" He murmured.

"I'm fine, just glad to be going home,"

"Me too,"

We sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. I felt my eyes drooping, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

…

"Thanks Edward," I smiled as he walked me up to my apartment, carrying one of my suitcases.

"No problem Bella," He gave me his crooked smile, and my knees gave in.

Great, that's embarrassing…

My face flushed red and I began to pull myself up, but Edward already had me in his arms pulling me back up from the ground.

"You okay Bella?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine," I tried to hide my face, which was probably red hot. Gladly we had arrived to my apartment, so I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Where'd you like me to place this?" He asked as he gestured to my suitcase.

"Anywhere's fine, thanks." I smiled and placed the bag I was holding on the couch.

"Bella?" I heard a voice from the other room.

"Yeah,"

"Bella!" Alice shouted, running from her room to me. She wrapped her arms around me; strangling me in a huge hug. For a tiny person, she's quite powerful.

"Alice, I can't breathe." I chocked out. She laughed, and set me free.

"How was it?!" she squealed, "How was staying with Edward? I'll bet you two go into some fun over there, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows, and elbowed my arm.

Behind us, Edward cleared his throat, trying to suppress his laughter.

Alice's eyes grew wide as she turned around to see Edward standing there smiling.

"Oh… Hi Edward," She greeted him, covering like she hadn't said anything to me. I caught a glance of her face, and she was red.

"Hi Alice," He greeted her, still smiling.

She smiled, and turned towards me. She pled with her eyes for me to change the subject.

"Edward, Alice and I are going to unpack; if you would like you can watch some television, or there's some books on that shelf over there. We won't take long." I smiled at him, and he nodded.

Alice and I each grabbed a suitcase and walked over to my room. I shut the door, and fell onto my bed. I missed this bed so much, even though it's pretty crappy. Actually, now that I think of it- I don't miss it at all. I'd give anything for that bed back at the hotel. It was freaking comfy.

"So, how was it?" She asked as she took a spot beside me.

"It was amazing Alice!" So, how am I going to tell her…?

"Did anything happen over there?" She asked.

"Well, actually," I really hope she doesn't scream… "He proposed to me."

She lifted her eyebrow.

That's it. No screams of excitement. No freaking out… is this even Alice?

"Alice, I just told you Edward proposed to me, and you lift your eyebrow like I'm some maniac."

"That's because you are! You're joking! I know, you're probably going to come out two days after today and start laughing at my face because I believed you." She laughed. "Nice try Bells, no one can get past me."

"But Alice… I'm not joking."

"Ha-ha, nice try. I'm not listening to you." She held her hands to her ears and started humming a random song.

"Alice, I'm not joking! He really did!"

"La, la la la la!" She continued to hum a song.

"Alice! I'm not playing around here! Stop that!" I yelled.

"Hmm, hmm!" She continued.

"Alice!" I screamed and shoved the ring in her face. "Look- There's your proof."

She stopped and gaped at the ring.

"…Holy crap Bells- you're getting married!"


	21. Chapter 21

Alice had happily agreed to be the one charge of my wedding- which I was undeniably ecstatic about. Having Alice by my side for the whole process would make things just as remarkable. I had pictured it already- knowing Alice this wedding would be truly astonishing. The question really was when this wedding would be. I had promised Edward I would marry him- and I don't even know when I want it to happen. For all I know I would want to get married tomorrow! At least I'd know Alice is already up for the challenge of our wedding.

I just love saying that; _our _wedding.

I began singing a tune inside my head when Alice had arrived home.

"Alice," I appeared at the doorway, "how was lunch with Jasper?"

"Amazing," She sighed. "…Hey bells, I just realized this- you and Jasper hardly even know each other."

"I suppose that is true."

"Hey!" Her eyes widened as if she had discovered a cure for a disease, "would you and Edward be up for a double date? I think it would be such a good idea for all of us to get to know each other. Seeing as I hardly even know Edward as well."

I thought about it for a moment- I was pretty sure Edward wouldn't complain- he's always been to kind. Getting to know Jasper would also be a plus- seeing as since Alice is planning our wedding- Jasper would be entitled to come, and I know how boring weddings could be to the people who don't even know the two getting married. Of course it was a great idea. "I'd actually love too Alice." I smiled at her. "I'll call Edward tonight about it."

"Great!" She clapped, "can't wait! Is tomorrow night good for you?"

I nodded, and her smile brightened as she skipped to her room.

I turned back to the living room and continued reading my book until Alice came back out of her room.

"Did you want something while I'm out?" She asked as she grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter.

"You're going out?" I asked as I placed my book on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I wanted to stop by Starbucks. Did you want to come?"

"Sure," I got up from the couch, and threw on a pair of shoes. I grabbed my bag and we left.

…

"How are things with you and Jasper?" We had just arrived at the shop- now waiting in line to order.

"Things are going so great; I really can't wait for our double date. You think Edwards' going to be up for it?" She asked, as we approached the counter.

"I'm sure- Edward wouldn't mind."

"Good," She smiled- and turned frontwards to order. "How's work coming along? Did I tell you –can you hold this- that I got a job interview." I took the cups from her as she fetched her bag.

"Oh really," My eyebrows lifted, "I'm glad you've finally found something. Where's the interview?"

"I applied to be an intern at Vogue! How cool is that?" She smiled.

My mouth dropped. "Wow, congratulations!" I hugged my friend as we sat opposite each other, a tall table separating us. Alice has always had such interest in fashion and style.

"I know- I'm so happy! I was so surprised when I found out I got the interview. It's pretty crazy." She smiled and sipped her coffee.

I mimicked her actions, and our conversation went on. We spent most of the afternoon sipping on coffee- well now almost cold coffee, and chattering on about random and pointless, yet amusing topics.

I love my best friend.


	22. Chapter 22

In 1 hour Edward and I are going on our first double date.

Alice and I are now getting ready together. She had helped me pick out my outfit, which was a nice light pink chiffon dress. She had chosen a beautiful light aqua dress- somewhat similar to mine. The colors contrasted on her so beautifully- her black hair and pale white skin meshed so well with that dress.

She smiled at me, most likely a smile in congratulations for finding such outfits, as she did my hair. I felt her tying a couple of braids around the top of my head, forming a crown. I didn't protest, knowing Alice my comments about hair meant nothing.

Her hair had already been styled- her spikes sticking out in all directions. She added a sparkly silver beret, swiping her bangs out from her face. She added a couple bobby pins to the back of my head and smiled.

"Done," she turned the chair around and my eyes met the mirror.

…I looked damn _good_.

"Wow," I breathed, "thanks Alice."

She smiled a grin as she walked over to the closet.

"Put these on," She ordered from inside the closet. A pair of black heels fell in front of me.

"Are you sure I can walk in those?" I regarded the shoes in scepticism.

"Try them on." She arrived beside me wearing a pair of white heels- the same elevation as mine. She was walking perfectly fine.

That was Alice though- I'm lucky enough to get away with wearing my tiny heeled shoes to work without breaking my legs. These heels were my work heels tripled.

"I blame you for any concussion I get from falling down a flight of stairs because of these shoes tonight." I warned her as I slipped them on. I stood from the chair and thankfully I could stand. Now, what about walking…

"They're here!" She smiled as she looked out the window. "I'll go get my purse."

For the next minute I practiced walking around the apartment, waiting for the guys to arrive at the door. I started getting the hang of it, when the door buzzer rang.

I smiled at Alice as she opened the door to reveal Edward and Jasper, smiling at both of us.

"Hey Jasper," Alice sang as she hugged him in the doorway.

Edward kept his eyes on me.

I smiled at him- feeling myself blush at his gaze on me. I walked towards him- his eyes pulling my closer, and embraced him in a hug. He kissed the top of my head as I breathed in his scent.

"Are we ready to go?" Jasper asked as Edward wrapped his arm around my waste.

The three of us nodded and all shuffled out of the apartment.

….

After riding in Edwards's car, we arrived at an Italian restaurant Alice had picked out. We all gathered our things and walked inside. Alice reserved our seating and the four of us sat down, Edward and I on one side and Jasper and Alice on the other.

Conversation began quick right after a waiter took our orders. Edward and Alice chirped on about their liking towards a certain television show- I hadn't heard correctly because my conversation with Jasper was a little more interesting.

At first Jasper had hesitantly started our conversation, asking me about my job and such forth. I happily replied, and kept our conversation going. I was satisfied knowing I had been doing what I had wanted to do in the first place- which was getting to know Jasper, and as our conversation grew I knew he and I would be great friends.

He asked about the wedding- which Alice had gained and interest into and joined our conversation, Edward following. Sooner than later we were all laughing and joking together as a group. Alice was beaming with her success at this double date and Jasper looked pretty comfortable too. Edward mentioned in my ear how beautiful he thought I looked tonight and my face flushed. My heart thumped as his hand caressed my back. He grabbed my hand and his thumb rubbed my palm. Across from us Jasper was feeding Alice a piece of garlic bread. I giggled at the corny-ness of those too and brought my attention back to Edward. He smiled and kissed the top of my head, as I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Someone's out already." Jasper chuckled as he gazed at Alice's a sleep body leaning against him.

Edward smiled and let out a low chuckled as he motioned a waiter over.

"We're ready for our check." The waiter nodded and got out the check book.

"I'll take the check." Jasper offered as he began pulling out his wallet.

"I got it," Edward smiled and his wallet was already out.

Jasper nodded, and began gathering Alice's things.

"That's very nice of you, Edward." I smiled at him as I suppressed a yawn.

"We're about to have another one knock unconscious." Edward joked to Jasper, as I grimaced at him.

"I'm joking sweetie," He smiled and kissed my fingers.

"I know," I smiled, "I was too."

He grabbed his coat from behind him, and I grabbed mine too. Jasper had Alice's purse in his hands and he held her against him, carrying her.

The three of us walked -one of us being carried- out of the restaurant, and into the cold night. I shivered involuntarily and Edward placed his jacket on my shoulders. I thanked him as Jasper placed Alice in the back seat, and then got in beside her. I sat in the front with Edward and held his warm hand back to the apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

My day started off like any other. I woke up- too tired to my liking, and drank my cup of coffee. Alice brought back some muffins from her morning run- which we gladly ate together. I didn't understand why she needed to run every morning. It must be for the energy- because her figure is stick thin.

We chatted about last night, Alice was clearly ecstatic about the success. I thanked her for breakfast, and dreadfully made my way to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Need any help with that?" Alice arrived by my side, a dish towel in her hands. She started grabbing the clean, wet dishes one by one, drying them swiftly and staking them.

"Thanks," I smiled as I placed another clean dish in the sink beside mine.

"I was thinking we should do something today- since our long weekend is ending tomorrow."

"I agree. What'd you have in mind?" I smiled, excited by the idea.

"What about going to a museum?" She asked.

"You want to go to a museum?" Okay…

"Yeah, why not, we haven't ever been to any of the museums here in New York. Can you imagine what we could be missing?" Alice and her crazy ideas… must be a new fancy.

"Okay, I'll go with you." I smiled as Alice jumped in contentment. "So which one are we going to?"

"What about the ICP?"

"What's ICP?"

"International Center of Photography," She grabbed a couple of plates and arranged them in the cupboards.

"That sounds interesting." I actually meant it too.

She turned around and grabbed a couple more dishes. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this with me. It's been a while since it's been just you and I."

"Yes, it has. I'm glad we're doing something together too." I started draining the water, and began helping Alice put the dishes away.

Small talk with Alice and I was effortless. There was nothing ever forced when we spoke to each other. That's one of the reasons Alice and I mesh so well together, we both like quiet- at the appropriate times. Of course Alice can get loud, but that's only likely at party and such.

We've been living here in this apartment for so long now. It saddens me to come to the fact that we might be separated. I know how lame that sounds, but Alice and I have been friends so long, and letting her go is heartbreaking.

But Edward has asked my hand in marriage, and I couldn't be happier. I know Alice is happy about it too- but it's most likely she's doing all this for us, because she knows it won't be long until I move out- and maybe she might move out too- maybe movie in with Jasper. This apartment might be on the market in a year from now… or maybe even months.

So I've come to the conclusion to learn to let it go. Obviously Alice and I are going to keep in touch- hey; we might even still be as tight as we are now.

Alice was strangely silent- probably thinking the same thing as I, so I embraced her in a hug. She clung onto me tightly, and sighed.

"I'll miss you." She sniffled.

"Alice, are you crying?" I felt my eyes water also.

"No…" She tried to cover her red puffy eyes.

"Alice," I chuckled, "You're my best friend, and I love you. I'll miss you so much."

"You don't need to say goodbye now."

"Oh, I'm not leaving yet. No doubt- we still have a GNO to do." I smiled, as she wiped her eyes dry. "Now go, let's get ready."

…

"Oh, look at this one!" Alice squealed, making everyone turn their heads. I almost forgot why I never came to museums in the first place- they're dead silent. It kind of freaks me out. "It's by Edward Steichen."

I took a look at the sepia photography. It was actually quite beautiful. I imagined Edward and I, going shopping for art to accessorize our new home with- and we'd see this one. I'd sigh at how lovely I think it is, and he'd smile his beautiful crooked smile at me, and buy it. I'd automatically object- but seeing as this is Edward- his gentleman side would take over and obviously he'd win.

Sigh…

"Bella," Alice was waving her hand in front of my eyes. "Are you dazing out?"

"No, - I mean… It's a very pretty picture." Yeah.

"Okay…" She looked at me as if I was psychotic. "Anyways, let's go over here!" She linked her arm through mine and skipped her away across the hall.

"Alice, I don't think you allowed to skip in here." I giggled, knowing Alice she didn't care.

"I know- but why not. It's not like I'm going to break..."

"Oh god,"

"OUCH!"

Three things had happened at that moment.

First: Alice hurt her hand- badly.

Second: The way she hurt her hand, was by swinging it uncontrollably around the air- causing it to whack down a photograph, and chipping its frame.

Third: We heard a security guard.

Alice and I, our faces turning pale white with panic, quickly ran out of the hall and out of the museum as fast as we could. We kept running until we found ourselves in front of a small café, approximately two blocks away from our prison.

"Holy crap- we could have died back there!" Alice started to giggle hysterically.

I soon followed along- knowing no security guards were after us. We laughed for a mere minute, when we decided to go into the café and settle down.

"I guess now we'll have to change our identity." She chuckled, sipping her tea.

"It's possible- they do have security cameras."

We took a second to ponder this- wondering if we did actually have to change our identities. I was the first to laugh at the idea.

"We should do this more often." Alice laughed.

"I'd feel sorry for the museums."

"Agreed," She sunk back into her seat, caring her cup with her.

"Where did you want to go to now?" I asked.

"Let's just go back to the apartment." She smiled and grabbed her purse.

I grabbed mine too-leaving behind a tip for the waitress. We exited the café and started walking home, our apartment not to far away.

Down a couple blocks- we arrived home. The two of us walked up each stair, finally reaching our front door. I took out my keys and opened the door to find…

"Congratulations!"


	24. Chapter 24

I gasped, everyone was in our living room, and I mean everyone. My aunt stood beside Rose and Emmett, who had to be the most gorgeous couple on earth by the way. Their beauty burnt my eyes, I had to look away. I spotted Edward smiling at me, and I smiled back. I wanted to run and jump into his arms- but my parents were walking towards us.

Wait- my parents were here.

Oh that's always good.

I haven't even mentioned Edward too them- and I'm promised to marry him for crying out loud!

"Alice, Bella!" Renee- my mom, greeted.

"Mom," I faked enthusiasm. How was I going to tell her- and Phil was right beside her too.

"Oh darlings, how are you two. Alice you've grown so much!" It's been 6 months since she's seen her- and I'm pretty sure Alice has stopped growing. "You're hair looks so different, did you change it…?

I completely blocked her out- figuring out how I should tell her. Should I just say it, right now? Should I go get Edward and introduce them- and then tell them? No… it's not right. I need more time, maybe a couple months. I'll explain right now that Edward and I are dating- which is completely true, then in a couple months from now I'll give my mom the good news! It's absolutely brilliant!

Now, where's Edward?

I glanced around the room, and to my dismay, Charlie was here. Now I'd have to fake it in front of Charlie too.

Wait another minute-

What if Edward already told him? What if everyone knew?

"Bella, Bella honey are you listening?"

I was snapped back to my mothers focus.

"I said congratulations! It would have been nice if you told us about Edward- but he's very nice. I'm happy with your decision." She smiled, and whispered in my ear, "He's pretty good looking too."

"Ha-ha," Okay, she knows. So that's what this congrats must be all about. Edward and I… Aw, that was so sweet of whoever did this. I bet it was Alice.

I glanced to my left where Alice stood, smiling at me.

"Did you do this?" I asked her.

"Yes." She smiled and hugged me. "I hope it was okay."

"It's awesome!" I commented. "When did you tell my mom and Charlie?" I asked.

"When you left for Paris," She smiled.

"Alice, he didn't even propose to me then…"

"I mean, I told them about you and Edward- being in a relationship. You know it kind of reminded me of when I was a teenager, running off somewhere with a boy. Of course that somewhere wasn't Paris, unfortunately."

I laughed, and hugged her again. "Thanks Alice."

"Anytime," She smiled and her gaze shifted to Jasper who was chatting with Edward.

"I'm coming with you- I can't face Charlie yet." She chuckled at me, as we walked to join the two.

"Hey beautiful," Jasper nuzzled his nose into her hair. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him.

"How are you?" I asked Edward as he took a sip of beer.

"I'm good. You're parents are very nice, it's a shame I haven't met them earlier. Charlie is quite the joker." He smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

Oh god, what did Charlie say to him.

Great…

"What did Charlie say?" Please not be some old embarrassing memory from my childhood.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go hunting- and then started to talk about all the guns he has. He's quite proud of them." He smiled, chuckling to himself.

"Thanks dad." I muttered.

"Oh Bella, he's just being a dad. He's trying to protect you, which he did quite a good job. If I didn't love you as much as I do, I'd be out that door in a matter of seconds." He placed a kiss on top of my head.

I smiled, "I'm glad you love me." His hand rubbed circles on my back, "because I love you just as much."

He kissed my cheek and my hand reached over for a bottle of water.

"I've been thinking," we began to walk around the apartment, walking by family members and friends, "what do you feel about moving in with me?"

I smiled a big goofy grin. "I'd love that."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked over to a couple of work colleagues. We chatted a bit, but I wasn't totally animated in the conversation. My mind was elsewhere- jumping up and down in excitement and happiness. I'm finally moving in with Edward. I loved the thought of that, him and I shopping around for our first television set. Or we'd make our first trip to the grocery store officially. That first time doesn't count, although it was pretty amazing. That was the day he asked me to Paris- the day that led my life to change forever in the most amazing way possible.


	25. Peace out

I'm going to stop writing this story . Well that's obvious that I already have stopped writing, so all I can say is that hope you guys enjoyed it ! I hope to be writing more in the future .

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
